Dreams Can Come True
by Dracosgirl14
Summary: CHAPTER 13 FINALLY UP!I know, I know it's been 2 years, so shoot me why don't ya? Enjoy! DMHG. Hermione is in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Something is bothering her everytime she closes her eyes...him. What happens when she starts talking in her s
1. The First Dream

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling. You go girl! Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The First Dream......   
  
  
  
There she was, standing in the Great Hall with hundreds of her fellow classmates around. She was wearing a soft pink skirt that went down to her knees, a fitted white shirt and her hair up in a bun. She glanced around the room looking at all the people. This was not the Great Hall that she had known throughout her seven years at Hogwarts though. The teachers table in the front of the hall was not there anymore, the four house tables weren't there anymore either. They were replaced with about 50 smaller tables and there was loud music playing, but no one dancing. It almost looked as though it was the Yule Ball again. As she looked up where the enchanted ceiling used to be, she found instead a brightly lit chandelier.   
  
  
Which quickly went dim as someone, or something that thrown open the doors to the hall. She looked around but found that everyone had disappeared. A silhouette of a person was now standing in an open doorway. The silhouette was drifting toward her and now she could make out the figure of a man, about her age. She was growing very curious of who the man was, so she walked closer to him.   
  
  
The two of them were almost now face to face with each other and she could still not see the man fully to know who he was. All she could see was a pair of steel gray eyes.  
  
  
The chandelier began to grow bright again. She lifted her face to look at the light. When she lowed her head again to the man standing in front of her, she was to shocked to speak. She stood there in awe for a few seconds and when she finally forced herself to speak, his face moved in close to hers and to her surprise, he kissed her. Then pulled his lips away from hers, stared in her eyes and kissed her once again.   
  
  
From this kiss, she realized that she loved him even more than she had before. They stood there together for eternity, plainly gazing into one another's others eyes. And finally, there they were, together, Hermione and Draco.  
  
  
Hermione leaned into Draco to return the kiss, but when their lips barley brushed together, she got a shock which woke her up from one of the best dreams she had had in, as long as she could remember.   
  
  
Hermione sat up in her large red and gold four poster bed and thought happily, 'What a wonderful dream. But damn! Why can't that actually happen?" she paused. 'Shouldn't I be happy? I mean, it's finally my last year in Hogwarts. My grades are higher than ever before. And best of all I was chosen to be Head Girl! Plenty of guys have asked my out so far this year. And for some reason I keep turning them down! Now I know why. Because I don't want anyone but Draco. We're supposed to be enemies! So why do I feel this way about him then?  
  
  
'Things were like normal in the beginning of this year. We were fighting like usual. But ever since I found out that he would be Head Boy this year, and that I had to live in the same tower as him, I'm finding out some of his, well, semi-better quality's that he tries to hide. Like he actually wants to do good in school. He stays up late almost every night to make sure that he gets his homework done. And well really that's it. But I'm sure he has more. He just can't show them to anyone because he always has to keep his' she raised her hands and made her fingers into quotation marks. '"tough guy, pureblood, muggle hating" reputation safe. Every time he insults me, I just take the insult with a polite tone. Which pisses the hell out of him! And oh Merlin! He looks so hot when he's angry! So, I do it as much as I possibly can.   
  
  
'Once he even called me Hermione! I still can't believe that actually happened! Wait, maybe he likes me!' Hermione added hopefully 'Erm…no. It was probably just an accident, probably a very dramatic accident for him! Yeah right, Draco Malfoy, like me? That will never happen, even if he *is* under the Imperious Curse. Well a girl can dream, can't she?'  
  
  
After a little while of talking to herself, and realizing how stupid she must sound, Hermione decided to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast to start off another week of dreaded classes. She drew in a long breath and let out a big sigh. Climbing out of bed, and pulling on her robes, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and started out the door of her room. She walked down the spiral staircase to the Head's Common Room. When at the foot of the stairs, she saw Draco in a big leather chair next to the fire reading his Potions book. He was still in his pajam-- well technically they weren't his pajamas, they were only green silk boxers. Hermione blushed as she saw Draco's perfectly toned abs. Qudditch had done a hell of a good job on his body.   
  
  
Before continuing to leave, she took a moment to drink in the sight before her. She decided that she'd better go before he realized she was standing there and she had to come up with an excuse for staring at him. Which of course would have to be cruel to make it realistic. And she couldn't stand being mean to him anymore. Hermione fixed her schoolbag back over her shoulder and tried to hurry past him out the portrait hole. When she was nearly at the portrait, it was too late, Draco had spotted her leaving.  
  
  
"Where are your manners this morning Mudblood? Why haven't you said 'Good Morning Draco'?"  
  
  
"Oh shut up you bastard! I have never said 'Good Morning' to your Pureblood ass Malfoy!" She snarled. "And now remind me again why I would greet you when all you do is insult me all the time?"  
  
  
"You would greet me Granger, because it is the right thing to do. It's polite."  
  
  
"Oh shut that ugly hole in your face, before I turn you back into a ferret!" snapped Hermione as she stormed out of the common room slamming the portrait behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hey! Thanks for actually reading the 1st chapter! Yay! Sorry that its reeeeeeeally short, a lot of the chapters in my story are gonna be short, I dunno why. I just like them better that way. So please review even if you didn't like it. I hope to at least get 5 reviews. See, I'm not that picky, lol. Ok Review Bye! 


	2. Great Hall and Great Fights

Disclaimer: Once again, these characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Mrs. J.K Rowling. Thank You very much too her, because no one could come up with characters as good as these.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The Great Hall and the Great Fights  
  
"I love you" Draco whispered quietly to himself as he heard the portrait shut with a snap. He laid down his Potions book on the wooden table in front of him and pulled out a picture of Hermione from the back of it. He found this picture of her in the common room one day. "She probably forgot it when she was putting together all of her pictures in the beginning of the school term. I'm glad she forgot it. Now I can look at her 24/7 if I'd like." Draco had kissed the picture and placed it back inside his Potions book.   
  
"Why am I mean to her all the time? It comes to me like a second nature. It's like I can't help it. All of the other years of school she was just the ugly little mudblood. But this year, this year she's changed. This year she has a little attitude which I love! Looks like she wasn't going to let me ruin her last year at Hogwarts with my cocky comments. But mostly importantly, this year she's…beautiful. With her straight honey brown hair, it's not bushy like it use to be. And her gorgeous hazel eyes. Oh, Merlin she's just perfect. I was pissed when I found out that I had to move in with her for the whole year. But now I'm even more glad that I was made Head Boy, than before I had to move in with Hermione. I wish I could just tell her how I feel, how much she means to me. But I cant.  
  
"First of all Pansy would be furious with me. But well, I hate the fat pig anyway, so if I tell Hermione, getting Pansy off my back would be good. Oh, whatever. Second, telling Hermione means a major dent in my reputation. Which a Malfoy always needs to be spotless. Third, and most important, father would kill me! I mean literally murder me, even though I am his only child, not to mention only son. I can just see the headline in the Daily Prophet now, 'Heir of Malfoy's Falls For Muggle Born.' If only I had some clue that she felt the same was for me as I feel for her, I might think of telling her. But we would have to keep it a major secret! That way I might just have someone who loves me, besides my mother. Father only wants me to have a clean reputation and to survive so I can be the heir to the family fortune. This is to frustrating, I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
Draco gathered up his books in his bag, put his robes on and started down to the Great Hall.   
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked down at her watch and saw that she was a half an hour late. She didn't worry though, she knew that Harry and Ron would have saved her a seat by them. She looked up the Gryffindor table and spotted them. She hurried over to them, said "Good Morning" and started to fill her plate up with food and her goblet with pumpkin juice. "Holy Merlin your hungry this morning 'Mione are you feeling alright?" said Ron  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get that much sleep last night so I'm just a little hungry."  
  
"A little hungry?" Harry added   
  
"Malfoy wasn't keeping you up again was he? Did he do anything to you? I don't trust that bouncing ferret one bit! Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Yes, Ron I'm fine! Stop worrying about me like I'm you damn little sister! I have a life of my own that I can worry about on my own! Why do you two always think he's doing something to me?" Hermione snapped back at Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Calm down! Ron was just asking. What is your problem today?"  
  
"Hermione, Harry and I are just worried about you. That's all! I mean having to live almost a whole year with one of your worst enemy's is pretty tough--"  
  
"And even tougher for your friends who don't know what's going on!" Harry cut Ron off. "So don't go off on us when we are only worried about you!"  
  
Hermione was now furious. She stood up, pointed a finger at Ron and yelled. "First of all, you, stop butting into my business!" then she pointed her finger at Harry "Second of all, you, don't tell me too calm down! And you don't worry about me either!" Hermione put her hands down, glared at Harry and Ron for a second then got her books and finally added, "I've had enough of this, I'm leaving for class!" she got up from her seat and quickly walked out of the Great Hall with everyone staring at her, even teachers. While passing the other table she heard little whispers of "Did that just happen?", "Oh, my god!", "What's up her ass?" and "Psycho".  
  
When she was nearly out of there, a small tear had rolled down her check. When she turned the corner out of the Great Hall, she slammed into Draco, who was making his way down to breakfast. As they hit each other, she wiped the tear away and looked up at him.  
  
Draco stared down at her for a second and then said, "God watch it you filthy Mudblood!"   
  
"Shut up you slimy little git!" Hermione sniffed and stormed off once again.  
  
'Why was she just crying?' Draco thought with a look of concern on his face. 'I hope she's alright. I wonder what happened? Draco turned into the Great Hall. It was unusually quite for a Monday's breakfast.  
  
Ron and Harry saw Draco walk in and Ron shot him a cruel disapproving glance. When Draco had seen this, he at once gave Ron his signature smirk.   
  
Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and slid between Crabbe and Goyle, which was nearly impossible to do. Draco had halfway filled his goblet with pumpkin juice when Pansy ran up behind him and hugged his so tight that he could barley breath.   
  
"You missed it!" she said  
  
"Missed what?" Draco said plainly not even looking at her.  
  
"Mudblood, Potty and Weasel just got into a fight!" Pansy replied gleefully.  
  
Draco whipped around and looking very concerned, "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, just something about Potter and Weasly butting into Granger's business all the time and she was like they worry about her too much and she yelled at them to leave her alone."  
  
"Are you serious?" said in a happy manner.  
  
"See," she said looking back and forth at Crabbe and Goyle "told you he would wanted to have know. And you only would have wanted to hear from me, right Drcao? Because you love me so much! Don't you?" said hugging him again.  
  
"Oy! Get off!" Draco shoved Pansy away from him. "I don't love you! I'll never love you!"  
  
"Draco! You don't love me anymore?" Pansy whined.   
  
"I just told you! I have never loved you! How do you think I could love someone as ugly and as fat as you? Just leave me the hell alone Parkinson!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Fine! Forget me, forgot that I was even ever born! Don't ever talk to me again Malfoy!" Pansy screamed sounding as she was about to cry.  
  
"Not a problem!"  
  
After Pansy had left the Great Hall almost in tears, Draco looked at the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione had returned yet. But when he looked up, he had noticed that there was almost no one left in the Great Hall. Draco looked down at his watch and saw that it was 8:10. Only five minute until his first class. "Come on," he said elbowing Crabbe and Goyle "we have to get a move on to Potion's." As Draco struggled to get out of his seat, Crabbe and Goyle just gave him a grunt. "Oh, never mind you two oafs." Draco swung his bag over his shoulder and hurried down towards Snape's dungeon.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hey again, thanks sooooooo much for your review! Yay, now I know at least some people like my story, lol. So I will keep on writing and I hope you keep on reading, and reviewing! 


	3. What's Wrong With Hermione?

Disclaimer: Once again, these characters don't belong to me!!!!!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter3: What's Wrong With Hermione?  
  
Draco scurried into Snape's class 5 minutes late, undetected thankfully. But the only person who saw him was Hermione. Who glared at him from two rows ahead. Draco had glared right back at her.   
  
'God, why does he have to be so hot?' Hermione thought, while semi paying attention to Snape's lesson. Since she had already read her 7th year Potions, book twice over the summer, she decided that she would probably catch up on her sleep. Since she was sitting towards the back of the room, she figured that she wouldn't get caught. 'A little nap could never hurt' she thought. Hermione stared up at the concrete ceiling, her eyes grew heavy and closed.  
  
Hermione opened he eyes back up and saw that she was still in Potions with Snape. 'Oh, never mind. I better start taking my notes. Harry and Ron's grades depend on it' she thought with a smile playing across her lips. Hermione reached for her quill, but it wasn't there.   
  
"Now where in Merlin's name did I put it?" she whispered very quietly to herself. She searched for it on her desktop, moving papers around, lifting up books. She still couldn't find it. Now she was getting annoyed. "It was just here a second ago!"  
  
Hermione looked up to see if Professor Snape was looking, he wasn't. She pushed back her chair a little a stood up, craning her neck around to see if her quill had fallen on the floor.  
  
Placing her hands on her hips in frustration, she felt something tickle the back of her neck. But there was something else, someone's hot breath was blowing on the back of her neck…It was Draco's.  
  
"Malfoy give me my pen." she held out her hand. He just simply raised one eyebrow, smiled and shook his head. "Malfoy! Give me my pen, now! I'm not playing with you!" she added sternly as she tried to grab it from his grasp. Draco took the feather of the pen and traced her left cheek bone, down to her chin, then back up her right cheek bone. He held out her hand place her quill in it and closed her fingers. Hermione sat back down when she realized that he was still behind her.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and he looked down at the seat next to her, then back up at her again. "What? You want to sit by a muggle born?" Hermione thought she saw a smile playing across his lips, she did. She looked at him and lightly tapped the seat next to her beckoning him to sit down. He complied.   
  
As Draco sat down, he rested his hand on the back of Hermione's chair, making her squirm a little. He was looking at her paying attention to Snape's lesson now, taking note. He took his hand off of the chair back and one by one, he walked his fingers up the base of her spine to the middle of it, all the way up to the back her neck. At his slow and gentle touch, she arched her back and tilted her head to the right, allowing his hands access to the side of her neck. Draco trailed kisses up the side of her neck to her jawbone.   
  
He took her chin in his hands and pulled her into him placing there foreheads together and the tips of there noses touched very slightly. He was gazing into her wonderful hazel eyes now, looking deep into her soul, and he saw happiness.   
  
"Malfoy we can't--" he cut he off but pressing his index finger over her lips.   
  
"Shhhh. Don't think. Just do." Draco took his finger off of her lips and replaced it with his warm lips. Draco cups the back of her head with his hand and pulls her into him, deepening the kiss.   
  
When Hermione finally has to come up for air, she pulls away from Draco's giving lips and licked her own. Blushing, she slings an arm around his neck and pulls him in towards her. But when their lips push together…  
  
"Ms. Granger!" Snape spat. Hermione turned around to find her greasy haired Potion's professor hovering over her, staring down at her from his hooked nose.  
  
'Damn it! Another stupid dream. I thought I had woken up! Oh, I should have known better than to dose off in Snape's class! What has gotten into me?' Hermione scolded herself while still looking up at he professor. "Sorry professor. It won't happen, ever again."  
  
"Do not ever let me catch you not paying attention in my class ever, ever again. Is that understood Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Oh, and, Gryffindor's… note that 10 points will be taken from your house for your house for your peers lack of rest last night. I can not imagine what she would be doing up so late?" Snape smirked quickly to himself at her headed back to walking around the room again.   
  
Hermione's fellow Gryffindor's we giving her disapproving glances. While Ron and Harry were looking at her with daggers. Malfoy, like usual was smirking. She placed her elbow's on her desk and dropped her head in her hands.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now what in Merlin's name was that all about?"  
  
"I dunno Ron." Harry replied to his red haired friend.  
  
"Neither do I. She' s been acting, strange today. But I can't believe she actually fell asleep! Especially in Snape's class!" Ron whispered under his breath.  
  
"Hmm." Harry just plainly nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After being locked down in a dungeon with Snape and the Slytherin's for another hour, Hermione felt like she needed to rest, or else her head would blow up. Even though she still had Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic with boring ol' Professor Binns.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the rest of the day Harry, Ginny and Ron realized that Hermione hadn't attended any of their classes after Potions.   
  
"Well maybe she got sick. After all, you know that Snape's breath can kill."  
  
"No, I don't think so Gin." replied Harry "Hermione hasn't missed a class in all seven years! She would go if she were sick. This is very unlike her."  
  
"She could have been embarrassed you know. From what Snape did to her?"  
  
"Ginny your so stupid. Hermione wouldn't have been embarrassed. Worse she would be was mad, not embarrassed. And even if she was mad, or embarrassed, she still would have came to class."  
  
"Shut up Ron! I'm not stupid! But, you might be right. I just wonder what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I dunno Gin, but, we better find out. Malfoy might have done something to her. And threatened her to not tell anyone."  
  
"Might be right Ron, for once." Ron gave her a mean look "But, let's just ask her before we jump to conclusions."  
  
"Yea, guess so Gin." said Harry  
  
"But! You two! Do not interrogate her! Don't jump down her throat and yell at her. Okay?"  
  
"Fine" the two boys replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the Head Boy/Head Girl tower, Hermione was lying on her scarlet and gold silk bed, thinking of Draco and talking quietly to herself.  
  
"Why does he have to be so adorable? Why can't he love me the way I love him? Why do we have to be enemy's? Why can't I tell him how I feel? Why? Oh, god. Just why? Merlin I want to kiss him so badly! I want to be with him! I want him to love me! Oh Draco, can't you just sweep me off my feet and be my knight in shinning armor? Oh wait," Hermione chuckled, "of course you can't!" she added seriously.  
  
"I want to kiss you for real. Not in my dreams anymore. But I can't say that I don't hate that. I want to feel your lips on mine. And I want you to feel mine on yours. And I want you to like it. Because I know that I'll like it even if you're a bad kisser. Which can not be possible. But…that will never happen. I'm a Gryffindor. You're a Slytherin. I'm a…mud blood. You're a pureblood. My friends. Your friends. Those are the only things keeping us apart. Blood kind, friends and houses. Oh, and plus you hate my guts with all of you might. Well, I am sort of thankful that I am Harry's friend because, well, if I hadn't met Harry, I wouldn't have met you. Even thought all of the other years I would have been thankful for that.  
  
"I don't know why I only used to see your bad qualities when you have so many good ones. I -" Hermione was cut short when she heard the portrait hole open with a creak. She put on her scarlet colored robe and walked down the spiral staircase to the common room to see who it was (even thought it could have been only one person). When she was on the last step she saw Draco sitting on a big leather chair next to the fire. He must have been doing his homework because classes had finished a long time ago and it was getting pretty late.  
  
He started to unbutton his shirt, it was getting a little hot down there. Lucky for her he didn't realize she was there, or else he probably would have stopped right then and there, and would have yelled at her. But he didn't see he so he continued, thankfully. Now Hermione could see his bare chest, not that she hadn't seen it before (this morning when he was in his boxers). 'Thank god for Qudditch.' she thought. Seeing him undressing made his sexy body even sexier.   
  
Hermione was now balancing on the last step putting all of her weight on the railing. And of course, like an idiot, she fell flat out on her face in front of him. Draco whipped around quickly and saw her. He buttoned up his shirt and ran over to her.   
  
"You alright Granger?"  
  
"Yea, uh, yea I'm fine!" she got up quickly  
  
" No, not just the fall. I mean, you weren't in any classes today."  
  
'How does he know that?' she thought 'He isn't in all of my classes'  
  
"And why do you care Malfoy? I'm just an ugly little mud blood, why would you care about someone like me?" with that, she stormed upstairs to he room and slammed the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I tried to be nice to her. I did! But it doesn't work. Now I know she hates me! For sure. She will never love me. Why did I have to be mean to her all of these years? Now every time I try to be nice to her, she'll think it's a trick or something.  
  
"She was partially right, she is a mublood. But, I do care about her. She used to only be a spec in my life. But now she's not. She much more, so much more." Draco walked back to his chair, packed up his homework and went to his room. On his way to his room, he passed Hermione's "I love you" he whispered.  
  
He got into his room and threw his bag on the floor and threw himself on his green, silver and black bed. He lied there for a while thinking about her. When he finally shifted his position, after what seemed like hours, he saw his clock. It was nearing midnight. Draco climbed out of bed, and changed. Then he got under his comforter, took out the picture of Hermione from under his pillow, kissed it and fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile, back in Hermione's room, she was still thinking about what had happened between her and Draco. She got out of her robe and into her p.j's. 'Did he actually care about me? He was nbeing nice to me, willingly. And I was mean to him. What a freaking jerk I am. But then again he might have been trying to do something tricky. Or not. We could have actually had a conversation, sort of. And I yell at him. Go figure! Well, too late now! I'm so tired. Better get to sleep.' she pulled the covers over her head and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, once again thanks for readin my storie yall. R&R pah-lezzzzzzzzz??????? Lol Thanks! :-) 


	4. I love you, I love you, I love you!

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, the belong to J.K Rowling. I just play around with them and their emotions. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: I love you, I love you, I love you......  
  
The next morning Draco awoke to find Hermione downstairs in the common room doing homework. Probably Potion's. Since that was the only class she went to the day before. He walked past her and went towards the portrait hole, not saying a word to her about their conversation yesterday.  
  
Hermione saw Draco attempting to pass her when she remembered what he had said to her the morning before. As Draco passed her, "Good Morning, Malfoy" she said in a sweet yet teasing voice.  
  
'What?' Draco was shocked. "Er - M - Morning Granger" he replied plainly but hesitantly. Draco didn't look back at her and kept on walking to the portrait and the Great Hall. 'Did that just actually happen? What is she playing at now?'  
  
When Hermione heard the portrait shut behind him, her mind was thinking the exact same thing, 'Did that just actually happen?'  
  
"He actually didn't insult me! It would have at least been nice if he looked at me while talking to me. Well, what can I expect of him? I'm still in shock though that he answered me, the mudblood. But him not being rude was actually kind of nice." Hermione smiled to herself as Crookshanks jumped up into her lap. "Hey you!" she scratched Crookshanks behind his ear when she caught a glance of her watch.   
  
"Oh, it's getting late. I better get going. Hope Ron and Harry aren't still mad at me. Well, they are way to protective over me! Hermione picked up the ginger colored furball in her lap, kissed him on top of his head and placed him on a couch next to her. She wrote down the last ingredient on her Potion's homework, pack up her bag and left for breakfast.  
  
When she arrived she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny already eating there breakfast. They must have seen she was there because they all looked over towards her at the end of the table. Then looked away. They all leaned over the table almost huddled together and began to talk intently to each other. Hermione walked over to her friends with a puzzled look on her face. When she was about 3 or 4 feet from them, they all sat back down and were quiet again.  
  
'Now what was that all about?' she thought as she sat next to Ginny. Ron and Harry across from them. They were all quiet for a little while, with only the three of them stealing glances of her from under their lashes from time to time. Hermione threw down her fork on her plate (not hard) and looked at them all. "All right, what's going on? Is there something on my face? What?"  
  
"Oh, 'Mione it's - it's nothing." Ginny said  
  
"No! There is something wrong. Or you all wouldn't look at me like you are. What happened?"  
  
"Well, it's just," Harry started "You have been acting a bit strange. You didn't come to they rest of our classes yesterday and worst of all, you have been protective over....Malfoy!"   
  
"I still think he's done or is going to do something to you 'Mione! You better watch out!"   
  
"Well he didn't, all right Ron? Back off!" Hermione raised her voice a little.  
  
"See what we mean? Your defending him!" Ron asked  
  
"Well maybe it's because you guys are accusing him of things he didn't do!" she snapped back at her red headed friend.  
  
"Were just asking Hermione. Not accusing." Harry said in Ron's defense.  
  
"Whatever! Why don't you two just leave me the hell alone?" And once again she stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Why the hell do you two interrogate her like that? I told you when she walked in to keep cool. But nooooooooo! You go off and yell at her like that! Can't you two ever listen?" Ginny got up and walked away from them to sit with her 6th year friends.  
  
Ron just sat there and rolled his eyes.   
  
" Girls!"  
  
"Definitely" replied Harry  
  
"I still think something is wrong with Hermione. But Ginny, eh, she's probably just pmsing." Harry just scoffed and shook his head at this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went by very slowly. Potion's Charms, Transfiguration and finally, History of Magic. This and Potion's are the only classes Gryffindor's had with the Slytherin's. Too bad it wasn't less.  
  
While everyone else was paying attention to the boring lecture of 'Witches and Wizards of the 18th Century", Hermione drifted off to dreamland, once again. When she reopened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer in Binns' classroom, but on the steps of the Three Broomsticks. It must have been early winter because snow was coming down so gently settling on the ground. It was perfect. But what made it even more perfect was when she recognized a familiar face next to her.  
  
Who was it, but Draco. Now, everything was truly perfect. Hermione moved in towards him and played with his hair, twirling it around her finger. It wasn't gelled back like it usually was. It was hanging down by the sides of his face. Curving around his perfect cheekbones. He looked so sexy like this.   
  
Hermione pulled him into a kiss. Draco hugged her into him deepening the kiss. As they forced their lips away from each other, Draco whispered in her ear, "I love you" His hot breath made the side of her neck warm. She started to tear up hearing these words from him. "I love you too! I love you too Draco!" she stepped back, closed her eyes and screamed as loud as possible, for everyone in Hogsmade to hear, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"   
  
She opened her eyes again to look at Draco. To find, her class staring at her. She was standing up in front of her chair screaming out "I love you!" It rang through the whole entire classroom and bounced off of the walls, leaving an echo. Everyone had confused faces on. Especially Harry and Ron. Who's looks were plastered on there faces.  
  
'Oh my! Now they must be even more worried about me than before. I can't believe this! I just made a fool of myself. In front of Draco!' Hermione thought. 'I have to get out of here.' She crumpled up her notes and stuffed them into her bag. Hermione ran. She breezed past Harry and jolted out the door. About 5 minutes after she had ran out of class, the bells rang marking the end of the day.  
  
As Hermione was trying to hurry back to the tower, she heard a pair of pounding footsteps behind her. She turned around to see who else but Harry and Ron rushing up behind her.  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" Ron's breathing was very fast and heavy. "What just happened back there?" he was sill breathing very fast but started to catch his breath. "Binns was worried so he sent us come and find you!"  
  
"Yea 'Mione," Harry's hands were resting on his knees, his head hanging down   
  
"What happened back there? That was very....odd. Why were you screaming, that?"  
  
"Er...well...it - it was nothing. I just fell asleep and I was having a dream and I just guess that I was talking in my sleep. Well, I didn't mean to do that! I was so embarrassed that I just and to get out of there! I'm sorry. I have to go." Hermione turned around to leave.  
  
"Oh, er, OK then. But...who were you talking too?" Harry raised his voice a little so she could hear him before she left.  
  
"What? Oh, it really doesn't matter Harry. I have to go, I have a lot of homework to get done, like usual. Talk to you two tomorrow. Bye."   
  
"Oh, ok 'Mione." Ron looked down and scuffed his heel on the ground. Harry nudged him in his ribs and jerked his head towards the staircase giving Ron the hint that it was time to go. He got the hint and him and Harry turned towards the stairs to leave.  
  
She turned back to see her two friends leaving. ' I feel so guilty for not telling them. It's eating me up inside and probably them too. I have to tell them. Tell them about my feelings for Draco.' Hermione sighed. "Actually, guys wait!" Harry and Ron whipped around back towards her. "Meet me at the painting of the shooting star in the East Astronomy Tower. Tonight at, um... 11? Wear the invisibility cloak so no one spots you. 11 ok?"  
  
"Hermione why don't you just tell us now?"  
  
"No, Ron. I - I need to do my homework first. And I need to think about how I'm going to tell you. It's not going to be easy. Just wait for tonight. 11 o' clock remember that! See you then." Hermione turned on her heel and walked off at a quick pace gripping her books to herself tightly.  
  
"Okay, Harry let's go! It must be very important if she needs to wait to tonight. We can't be late." Ron tugged on Harry's on arm and the rushed off to Gryffindor tower almost falling down the stairs.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hey, yay! I'm happy i'm gettin a lotta good reviews! But...I just wanna say something...my story isn't supposed to be funny! Lol. I mean, people are submitting review and are like, "Oh, it's a great story and it's really funny! Keep writing" Dude! It's not supposed to be funny. My friends say sometimes that I'm funny w/o trying to be, so I guess that's why. Lol. Ok, well whatever. Keep reviewing. I like any so, if it's funny to you just tell me. Hehehe! ;-D Bye! 


	5. Reality

Disclaimer: If you wanna know who these characters belong too, your stupid, because why would you be reading this if you don't know who these people are or belong too? Lol, lol, just kiddin. Property of J.K.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Reality  
  
Hermione walked into the common room, sat down and pulled out her Muggle Studies homework.   
  
"List five muggle devices, generated by electricity, how they work (from the electricity), and what they do. God, could this be worded anymore confusing? Er...let's see there's the tele, the computer, telephone, radio and the er...well...oh, refrigerator." Hermione jotted down her ideas and brainstormed about the rest of the essay.  
  
When almost finished with her essay, Draco came in from his usual nightly patrols around the halls. Mostly to try and pick fights with first years. "Oh, what else is new?"  
  
"I beg your pardon Malfoy? What may I ask are you talking about?"  
  
"You, your homework. You doing your homework, like usual."  
  
"Oh, yea...right. I see."  
  
"Well, I guess mudbloods do have to try as hard as they can to get excepted in the wizarding world." he started to walk up to his room "But..." he turned and faced her "they never will." Draco smirked and continued up to his room.  
  
"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Hermione hissed quietly through grinted teeth.  
  
Draco's hand was on the handle when he whipped around to her. "What was that Granger?" he spat.  
  
Hermione bowed her head down to her essay. "Nothing. Nothing Malfoy. Just - just go! Leave me alone."  
  
"Yea, that's what I thought Granger. So, while you attempt to smarten yourself more, I will be upstairs."  
  
"And why would I care where you are going to be?" Draco ignored her and closed his door behind him.  
  
Later that night when she had almost finished her last homework, Transfiguration, her eyelids began to grow heavy. She still had about 2 hours until her date to meet Harry and Ron. She had to tell them sooner or later, they would eventually find out. Hermione placed her Transfiguration paper on the oak table in front of her and got lost in her thoughts 'How am I going to tell them? Should I just get straight to the point? How are they going to react? Oh god, I do not want to do this!' she let out a little whine. 'I cannot believe I am actually going to go through with this. I've got to thought' before she knew it her eyelids were drooping down. She figured that she better rest up before her date with destiny. She would need all of the rest she could get. Draco was away in his room so it would be safe. And it couldn't hurt to have one more sweet dream to occupy her mind with. Could it?  
  
Hermione pulled the afghan up to her neck and curled up under it. She had fallen asleep almost instantly.  
  
This time her dream brought her to a restaurant lit by candlelight. Hermione was sitting at one end of a rather long dining table. The table was covered with a dark blue tablecloth with gold trim. In the center of the long rectangle table, was a bouquet of roses and baby's breath in a vase. She glanced up the table and saw a figure with platinum blond hair that shone in the candlelight. It had to be Draco, it just had to be. He had been haunting (in a good way) her dreams for months now. There was no one else it could be. He tapped the table with his wand. The table suddenly started to retract towards the vase of flowers. Hermione's chair also drew forward with it. Now they we about 3 feet away from each other. Like she suspected, it was Draco.   
  
He pushed his chair out, stood up and picked the flowers from the vase and walked around to her side of the table. With his free hand, her helped her up from the table and handed her the flowers. She smiled graciously and thanked him. He re-took her hand in his, it fit perfectly, and led her to an isolated corner of the room. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. They fit together like two lost pieces of a puzzle. With his index finger, he raised her chin up to level her lips to his. And like in all of her dream, her kissed her, very deeply. But this time, this kiss, was different. A better kind of different though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time, back in reality, Draco was finishing up his Astronomy homework. "...Jupiter's Moon Io is covered mostly with active volcano's. The magma cools on the surface of the moon and encrusts it with ash. Io is one of Jupiter's larger moon's, which means it's gravitational pull is..." he put the finishing touches on his work on Io, and collapsed back onto his bed. "Finally finished!" Draco drew in a great breath and exhaled deeply. "What time is it anyway? Only 9:15? Wow, feels so much later. Hmm...what to do, what to do. Well, I did skip dinner to get this stupid Io report finished, so, guess I can go to the kitchens and grab something to eat. Yea, that sound's good. And, any first years on the way better watch out."  
  
Draco pulled back on his cloak and went out the door. He walked down the spiral staircase closest to his room and walked towards the door without even passing a glance towards Hermione. 'Why the hell hasn't she said anything?' he turned around to find her curled up on a chair under the afghan. 'She's so adorable. She looks so innocent.' Draco leaned on a char across from her and just looked at her for a second before he left. He wished he could keep this moment etched in his memory forever.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in dreamland, Hermione and Draco were still standing together in the corner. He was holding her close to his body. His arms were wrapped around her slender waist and her arm's were latched around the back of his neck. Their chests were pressed together and her head was nuzzled near his shoulder, by the hollow of his neck. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she raised her head and now their eyes were locked into each other's.  
  
"I - I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and ran her fingers through his silky platinum hair. "I love you too. So, so much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was still leaning on the chair and was about to leave, when Hermione wasn't just sleeping anymore, now she was also talking in her sleep. 'She has got to stop this. One day she is going to say something that she wouldn't want anyone, like me, to hear.' Draco smiled to himself and shook his head.   
  
"I love you too. So, so much."  
  
"HUH?!?!?!?" Draco's curiosity got the best of him and instead of leaving as intended, he took a seat. 'Like I said before, she going to say something one day that isn't supposed to be heard. I wonder whom she is talking too? Potty? Weasel?' he hoped not. He hoped it was him.  
  
"Mmm, you're so gorgeous, kiss me again Draco." Draco leapt up out of his chair in shock, his eyes wide as saucers. He realized something; this was his chance, his sign. That she liked him. Walking over to his Sleeping Beauty, he placed a hand on each of the armrests of her chair and leaned over her. He lightly stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Let me kiss you Hermione."  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Draco! I mean - erm - Malfoy! What are you doing?!?  
  
"You were talking in your sleep again Hermione. And I heard that you want me to kiss you. And, well, as you have heard, I want to kiss you as well. May I have my wish?" Draco leaned down towards her mouth to steal a kiss but she turned her head and pushed him away.  
  
"What are you playing at Malfoy? Please, just go, leave me alone."  
  
"Hermione, I am being serious, I want to kiss you. Please Hermione."  
  
"Wha - ? You are calling me Hermione. Why?"  
  
"Yes I am. And, I want to kiss you. I have for a while. I like you, I like you a lot, Hermione." he leaned down and hugged her. "I hope that you meant what you said, about, me kissing you. Because I do want to."  
  
"Oh, god, Draco, I did. I did mean it. With all of my heart. Hermione sat up and latched her arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He started into her hazel eyes, bowed his head towards hers and brushed their lips lightly together. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. After all of this waiting and patience, he just had to have her. Draco pulled her into a deep kiss.   
  
When Hermione finally needed to come up for air, she pulled her head back and licked her lips. "You taste like strawberries." Draco said sweetly to her, the corners of his lips forming into a smile. Hermione was now finally in her utopia. Draco hugged her and sat down next to her.   
  
They sat there together for what seemed like eternity. Occasionally Draco would wrap his arm around her shoulder or waist and pull her closer to him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. They talked about how much they liked each other this past year, how they didn't want to tell each other because of their differences and how they were afraid of how the other would react. Basically just anything that involved the two of them. "Hermione?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"Er, you know, you know you can't tell Potter and Weasly about this. Right? Because I know for a fact that they will hex me or something like that if they ever find out about us."  
  
Hermione covered he face with her hands. "Oh my god!"  
  
"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure that you knew not to."  
  
"No, no. It's not that, it's just that I was supposed to meet them at 11 o' clock. What time is it now?"  
  
"It's" Draco looked over at the clock. "12:30"  
  
"Damn. Should I still go to see if they are still there waiting for me? Yea, I should." Hermione got up and attempted to grab her cloak in front of her. Draco grabbed her wrist (lightly).   
  
" 'Mione, no, they probably already left. Stay."  
  
Hermione sat back down and kissed his cheek. "Yes, your probably rite. Well, anyway, it doesn't matter now. I'm not going to tell them."  
  
"What were you going to tell them?"  
  
"Well...I, I was going to tell them how I felt - feel about you."  
  
"Not a very smart move Hermione. I couldn't have imagined what they would have tried to do to me. Because, you know, I can beat Potter or Weasly anytime I'd like."  
  
"Draco. Don't start."  
  
"Sorry love." he picked up her hand and kissed it.   
  
"It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should turn in?"  
  
"Well, we could sleep on the couch, together, if you'd like? Because I know I wouldn't turn that down." Draco laughed at his joke.   
  
Hermione smiled at this. "I'd love that Draco." They both laid down and cuddled up on the couch together, Hermione in front. After another 'Good Night' kiss, they dozed off in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time, 12:45, Harry and Ron were still waiting for Hermione in the Astronomy Tower.   
  
"She should have been here by now." Ron kept saying constantly looking up and down the dark staircase leading up to the tower.  
  
"Ron that's about the 18th time that you've said that. And stop looking down the stairs, it's getting annoying. She probably got held up doing homework. You know how she is Ron."  
  
"Well, if it was as important as she said it was, and we had to meet here at like - what time is it?"  
  
"Erm, after midnight."  
  
"After midnight, She would have been here already by now. Something might have happened to her, maybe we should go check on her, come on." Ron started for the door.  
  
"No, Ron. First of all, we don't know what she needed to tell us. Second - "  
  
"Well Harry if she couldn't tell us before it had to be important."  
  
"Okay, okay good point Second, we have no clue where the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower is. And third, don't you think she would be upset with us, for worrying about her again? Let's just go back to Gryffindor Tower. We'll see her tomorrow at breakfast. Then we could ask her about it. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Yea, but -"  
  
"No, no but's Ron. Let's just go." Harry pulled Ron back under the invisibility cloak  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Hermione and Draco woke the same time. They took showers, got dressed and left together to the Great Hall.   
  
When Hermione and Draco were a hallway away from breakfast, Draco pulled Hermione into a dark corner where they could not be seen and he kissed her goodbye. They separated and walked their separate ways to the Great Hall. Draco arrived first and went over to Slytherin table. Hermione appeared two minutes later and walked to Harry and Ron. Hermione glanced over too Draco who had just sat down between Goyle and Pansy, who turned away as soon as he had seated himself.   
  
"So where were you last night Hermione? Huh?" Ron said with a tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"Er, well...I - I got tied up with all of my homework. I had so much too do last night." Hermione stared nervously in her lap. "And, you know, with Dr - Malfoy constantly bugging me, it was near impossible to get finished. But, I did."  
  
Ron was about to ask Hermione why Malfoy had been bugging her "Why the f-" When Harry cut him off before he could goon and piss Hermione off again.  
  
"So...what time did you get to bed last night 'Mione?" Hermione thought about the night before, the wonderful night before. She could barley remember what time she - they got to bed before. The time seemed to pass so fast. "Er...somewhere around 12:30 I think."  
  
"Well we were still waiting for you at 12:45! You still could have came."  
  
"God calm down Ron!" Harry yelled to his redheaded friend.  
  
"Ron what is your problem? I thought that you would have left already. It's not my problem that you waited for me! I'm sorry alright?" Hermione yelled back at Ron.  
  
"Okay, okay, both of you! Calm down!" Harry said to both his friends. Ron and Hermione stopped their bickering. "Anyways, Hermione, what is it that you needed to tell us?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing Harry. Forget I ever mentioned it." she said glaring back at Ron. Luckily right then the bells rang for first class, so Harry and Ron could not ask her any more questions about last night. Ron stormed out of the Great Hall before Harry and Hermione even got up from the table. Harry and Hermione gathered up their belongings and walked to Potion's together.  
  
"I wonder what type of potion Snape is making us brew today. Probably something stupid."  
  
"I hope it's a mouthwash potion. Snape needs as much of that as he can get. Well, it doesn't actually matter 'Mione, as long as we get to pick our partners this time. I can't stand another day with Pansy. She is such a bitch! Can't mind her own business." Hermione laughed at what Harry had said.   
  
They walked into class and saw that Ron was already there. He was hovering over a notebook, which he snapped shut right away when he had seen Harry and Hermione. 'Phew. That was a close one.' Ron thought as he put his notebook away and pulled out his 7th year potion's book. He took out a quill and an ink bottle too. He looked up at Snape when he was finished.  
  
"Are you ready to begin class yet Mr. Weasly?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes professor, I'm sorry."  
  
"Now, today we are going to start a Levitation Potion. Which, if brewed correctly, can levitate any person or object, no matter how heavy, without a wand. Now, I will be assigning your partners."  
  
From these last words Hermione heard Harry say "Once again." and a couple students in the class groaned, she laughed under her breath. After a few names and their partners were announced, Harry, Ron and Hermione's name came up.  
  
"...Weasly-Goyle, Potter-Parkinson, Granger-Malfoy..."  
  
"Oh wonderful!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"...Alright! Get into your groups. And I will read off the ingredients." Everyone went into his or her assigned pairs. Hermione went and sat next to Draco. She put a stern look on her face so no one would suspect anything.  
  
"God I want to kiss you so badly." Draco said out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Hermione giggled softly so that on Draco could hear. "Hello to you too." Snape began to read off the ingredients.  
  
"Take back out you parchments and quills. And I better see all of you writing this down. Here are the ingredients. Half of a Black Fairy Wing, two Turkish Snowy Owl feathers and lastly, 1/4 cylinder of Red Falcon's Blood. Make sure that you write this next part down! It is very important! If you add more than 1/4 of a cylinder, things can go very wrong and someone could get hurt. DO NO ADD MORE THAN 1/4 CYLINDER! I am very serious about this. Okay, now the mixing instructions. Add half of they 1/4 cylinder, crumble u the black fairy wing and add that next. Stir clockwise 7 times. Then, add the 2 feathers and the rest of the contents from the cylinder. Stir counterclockwise 11 times. Cover, simmer over low heat and after it boils for 2 minutes, place it on the back counter labeled with your groups number." Hermione and Draco were group number 7. "Alright. You better have all written this down. Now go. One member come to my desk and gather your ingredients and the other go get a cauldron. We will brew the potions today and test them tomorrow. Go, now!"  
  
"I'll get the ingredients Granger." he sneered at her. Hermione thought it was so adorable the way he was trying to make it like him and her still hated each other.  
  
"Fine. I'll get the cauldron." Hermione turned on her heel and walked to the back counter. Goyle and Crabbe obviously also went up to Snape's desk, because Harry and Ron were at the back.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had it bad with Pansy."  
  
"Yeah. Same here with Goyle." Ron must have lightened up a bit.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"You're stuck with Malfoy as a partner. I thought I had it bad with Pansy. We'll pray for you 'Mione."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry. But I don't think that I'll need it."  
  
"What do you mean Hermione? He's like a Dementor. He can suck the happiness out of someone. Even though we all know that he will become a Death Eater and not a Dementor."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said seriously. "I can handle him. Draco's not that bad - "  
  
"Yet" Ron cut her off.  
  
Hermione just ignored him. "I gotta head back over to Draco. See ya guys." Hermione held the cauldron against her stomach and turned around and went back to set up.  
  
Ron's eyes were nearly popping out of his head, Harry's were too. "Draco?" they said to each other.  
  
"Since when has she called Malfoy Draco?"  
  
"She almost called him that this morning too Harry. Didn't you hear her?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to Pansy. Ron also went back to Goyle still thinking about Malfoy's first name escaping Hermione's lips. He never thought he'd see the day that would happen.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Draco returned with the ingredients, they added and mixed them quickly but carefully together. When they had finished, Draco said he had something to ask Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Yay!!!!!!!! Finally I finished. Sorry this one took long to come out. It's longer than the other chapters, I think. But I think it's a pretty good one. Wudda you think? Tell me. So please, review, I'm like in review denial. I haven't gotten a review since chapter 2! That stinks. Okay, so next chapter is a key chapter, it's very important. It should be pretty good! I am begging u to R&R so please do! Thanks! Bye! 


	6. Discovery's

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother. Oh, yea hey, um, before I forget. I'm sorry for the poor grammar in the last chapter. Thanks to one of my adoring fans (cough cough), I read the chapter over again and I realized what I had done, so, sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Discovery's…  
  
"Erm, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned to him. "Yes Draco." They were talking very quietly and cautiously, as for they were still in class.   
  
"Do you want to go to a club in Hogsmade with me tonight? It could be our first official date together." Hermione was grinning happily on the inside.  
  
"Of course I will go out with you! But, I didn't know that there was a club in Hogsmade. What is it called?"  
  
"Oz. Not many people know about it. There is a secret entrance behind 'Madam Gifford's Dress Robes for Any Occasion." Hermione plainly nodded her head and Draco continued. "My father once told me about it in sixth year because I started to get stressed out over all of the exams. He told me to go there if I just needed to relax, get away from school for a while. Mostly Slytherin's go there. But it rare that you see more than 10 or 12 people there. It's not very well known. But it's a really good place."  
  
"Erm, Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Mostly all Slytherin's? Won't they know who I am? Because I mean wouldn't they have seen me around school?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, the club is mostly full of people who already graduated. And anyway, just to be on the safe side, wear a green shirt. And wear your hair a different way. Alright love? It will be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Alright. I just have to find a green shirt. I don't think I have one."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to fly over to Hogsmade during lunch and get you one." He smiled slightly. "How about you come too? You can pick out which ever one you like?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. 'This will be great she thought. Their first official date! She looked behind her to see if Harry and Ron were looking at her, they weren't. The bells rang for second class and Draco and Hermione went there separate ways.   
  
At the end of Charms, it was time for lunch. She remembered that Draco and she were supposed to go to Hogsmade to get her a new shirt for tonight. She didn't remember where he had told her to meet him, so she went to the Great Hall to see if he was there, he was. He didn't acknowledge her so she sat down by Harry and Ron. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron. What's up?"  
  
"Can you believe all of the homework Flitwick gave us tonight?"  
  
"Seriously Ron, I know how you feel. People do have lives to live you know." Hermione said seriously.  
  
Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. "Hermione?" Harry reached over and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" he laughed. Hermione also laughed.  
  
"Yes. I mean, that was a ridiculous amount to give us just on locking charms! I've only know about every single one since the first year!" Ron laughed and began to eat his food again.  
  
"So 'Mione, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Oh, er, I dunno Ron. Probably go to the library and finish all of this homework we have. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you would like to see me kill Harry in Wizards Chess again?"  
  
"Not this time freckle boy! I'm feeling lucky tonight." Harry added quickly.  
  
Ron scoffed. "Right Harry. You have been saying that for almost a week now. You're still going to lose." He put on his best game face. Hermione laughed when she heard something behind her.  
  
"Ahem." The person cleared their throat. She turned around to find who else but Draco. She was staring down at her. "Get up and let's go Granger, there is an emergency Head Boy/Head Girl meeting. Now!" he spat at her viciously.  
  
"You are such a slimy little git Malfoy do you know that?"   
  
"It's a gift." he smirked.  
  
Before Ron and Harry could protest, she got up, pushed Draco aside and walked out of the Great Hall. He caught up with her a couple of feet away from the Great Hall. She was laughing in fits of giggles. He gave a laugh and said. "Good acting."  
  
"Thank you very much." She smiled and added "We're going to Hogsmade right?"  
  
"Yup. Ready?" she nodded and they walked outside holding hands.  
  
"We're taking a broom?"  
  
"Of course. How else?"  
  
"Well, it's just me and brooms don't mix."  
  
"Just hold on tight to me and you'll be fine. Not to worry."  
  
"I won't have any problem holding on to you." She smiled. Draco mounted his broom and helped Hermione on the back of it. She slid her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly.   
  
"All ready to go?" she nodded her head and whimpered.  
  
When they we still shooting upward, she leaned her head on him shoulder and fastened her grip around his waist tighter. After only another five minutes of flying, the landed at the bottom of the hill in front of the Shrieking Shack. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" the only response he got was her shaking hand in his. He laughed and planted small little kisses all over her cheek.   
  
Hermione tugged on his hand. "Come on. Let's get a move on. We still have to get back to classes."   
  
They walked up one of the sides streets and walked into a shop called 'Dress to Impress' "I've been here ton's of times before. I get almost all of my clothes here, so you know that you will look good! You'll be in good hands." Hermione chuckled as Draco led her into the shop.  
  
After only about 5 minutes of looking for a nice green shirt, and showing each one on to Draco (he begged he too), she picked a deep forest green tank top with rhinestones around the neck. There was a slash going diagonally over her stomach so part of her mid-drift was showing "I think I'll wear my black short skirt with it."  
  
"I don't care." She gave him a hurt look. "Just as long as you wear that! You look so hot in it! Damn!" he tilted his head to the side and observed her closer. Hermione smiled and went and changed back into her school robes. They flew back to school with still some time to spare before their next classes. Their extra time was taken up by them making out in an isolated corner of the dungeons.   
  
Later that night Hermione was getting dressed to go out with Draco. She decided instead of a short shirt she would wear pants, then she decided to wear the skirt again, then the pants. Finally, she decided on the skirt. "Slytherin's don't dress conservative, so if I am pretending to be one of them," She made a face of disgust. "I shouldn't wear the pants." Hermione pulled on the tank and slipped into the skirt. She walked over to her dresser to apply a bit of make-up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Back that night in Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Harry had just finished their game of Wizard's Chess. Once again, Harry had lost.  
  
"Damn, how the in the hells do you keep beating me? Your cheating somehow. I'll find out one day." Ron just simply laughed.  
  
"So, er, about Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, that sound like 'Again'. "She was acting very strange this morning. Don't you agree? And don't speak in her defense because I know you agree with me."  
  
"Ron, I am not going to speak in her defense, for once, because I know, You are right she was acting more odd this morning that she had been the past week."  
  
"I'm worried about her. She called Malfoy Draco twice! I never thought I would hear the day she let that word escape her lips. And she kept looking over at him during breakfast. And she didn't mind being his partner in Potion's. And they actually talked, I think. And -"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ron, calm down! Breath!" Ron took a breath in and let it out. "Good!" Harry said teasingly. "I'm not worried about her, well, maybe I am. I'm just really curious to why she has been acting like this lately. Do you think that we should go do a little investigation of our own?" he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"We could sneak into the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower tonight and just snoop around for like a couple minutes. Hermione said she would be in the library, so we'll be safe. And Malfoy, well, Merlin knows where he will be. Probably beating up some ickle first years. Like he would ever do his homework when he is supposed too?" Harry laughed.   
  
"Alright Ron. We will use my invisibility cloak to get there. We should go about 9:00 right?"  
  
"Yea, guess so."  
  
"Alright. It's settled then. 9:00."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back by Hermione, she was almost done putting finishing touches on her make-up, when Draco walked in. He was wearing a button down deep forest green shirt, with the top two buttons open exposing part of his chest. He was also wearing black slacks, which were a little snug on him (cough cough). His sliver chain was hanging loosely over his exposed chest and his hair, just like in her dream was not gelled back. It was curving around his face perfectly. Sje stared open mouthed at him for a couple of seconds then came to her sences. "Does that mean that you like what I'm wearing?" he smiled.  
  
All of a sudden she walked over to him and pinned him between her and the wall. She pressed her lips upon his with a little force and backed away licking her lips. "You figure it out." she smirked. Hermione grabbed her pocketbook and went downstairs, still leaving Draco up against the wall in shock.   
  
Draco finally came downstairs and said "Ooh, acting like a Slytherin already I see. I like 'em feisty." Hermione threw her head back and began to laugh. "You look great too." he smiled.   
  
"Okay, well, ready to go?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Wait. Not yet. First I have something to show you." Draco took Hermione's hand in his and led her upstairs to his bedroom. When they got in his room he sat her on the bed and took something out from under his pillow. "I have had this ever since the beginning weeks of school." Draco handed Hermione the photo he had of her.   
  
"Oh, wow! I thought I had lost this old thing! But, I very glad that you have it." she went to hand his back the picture.  
  
"No no. You can have it back." he placed it back into her hands.  
  
"No. I want you to have it. Guys should always have a picture of their girlfriends. Shouldn't they?" she stood up and placed the picture back under his pillow and planted a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Alright. Now we're already to go." They walked down to the common room and Hermione went and got her bag and was about to put on her coat when Draco took it from her. "No, no. Allow me." He helped her with her coat on.   
  
"Oh, you are such a gentleman."  
  
"I try my best." he smiled. "It's 8:59, we should get a move on. The club opened about an hour ago." Hermione nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By this time, Harry and Ron had finally found the entrance to the Head Boy/Head Girl Tower, after about 20 minutes of searching. Now they were trying to figure out what the password (Pluto) might be. They were just about to give up when the portrait swung slowly open. Out walked Hermione and Draco following not too far behind. They weren't holding hands, or sweet talking or anything. So Harry and Ron just suspected they were going their separate ways at the end of the hall. But, they were a little dressed up for just patrolling the hall or going to the library, 'Where could they be going. Somewhere together?' Harry thought. But just shook that thought out of his head the moment it entered. 'That would never happen.'  
  
Ron saw the portrait hole closing and he tugged Harry inside before the portrait could fully shut on them. When they were inside, Ron tripped over the cloak and it fell off both of them. "Come on, let's get a move on. We don't want either one of them coming back while we're here." Harry suggested. Ron nodded and gave him the okay. They began looking in the common room first. Lifting up cushions , looking under chairs and tables and peeking in draws, to see if they could find anything that might point to Hermione's mood change. No success in the Common Room. On to Hermione's room. Harry started up the spiral staircase that led to the dorms, Ron following closely behind him. "Which one do you think is Hermione's room Harry."  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to miss." He ran his fingers over the gold plate on one of the doors that read,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Head Girl   
  
Gryffindor House   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"Yea, I guess you right." Ron gave a little laugh as he cautiously pushed the door to her room open. It was very neatly kept and the desk was in perfect order, with a couple stacks of books, quills, ink bottles, some make-up and perfumes . Besides the desk being neat, the rest of the room was too. There was a great big scarlet and gold for poster bed, a rather large red armchair (probably for reading), and a dresser with tons and tons of drawers.   
  
"Not exactly roughing it is she?" Harry said glancing around the room once more.   
  
"Nope, guess not. But, why does she have all of this make-up and stuff on her desk? She doesn't wear make up. Does she?" Ron looked over at Harry who shrugged. The two boys went around an started to look in the desk draws, under her bed, under her pillows, in her trunk. "Have we done it all?" Ron asked as Harry was still remaking her bed.  
  
"No, er, I don't think that we checked her draws. Cam you just quickly go through them? I'm almost done fixing back up her bed."  
  
"Erm….her - her draws?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Ron swallowed hard and began looking in her draws very quickly, from bottom to top. We he arrived at the top draw he opened it and saw all of Hermione's bra's and panties in it. He snapped it shut immediately and turned back to Harry. "Okay…let's go!" said Ron quickly and dashed out of the room with his face the color of his hair. Harry had figured out what Ron had probably found and just laughed quietly to himself and didn't comment.  
  
"Alright Ron, now, one to the ferret's room." Harry rolled his eyes and Ron laughed.   
  
When they arrived at Draco's door, which almost like Hermione's read,   
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Head Boy   
  
Slytherin House   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"Now we go where no Gryffindor ever dare go before." Ron laughed at his own joke and he slowly opened the door. Before the two of them stepped in, Harry glanced around the room to make sure everything was safe, it looked it. Draco's room was almost the same as Hermione's except for a few differences. His bed was a green and silver four poster bed, he had a green armchair, his Nimbus 2001 in the corner up against the wall and a desk with books (not as many as Hermione), gel, a comb, and quills, and ink bottles. "I'll check his bed!" Ron suggested quickly, as for he did not under any circumstances want to look in Draco Malfoy's dresser.   
  
"Alright." Harry went over to the dresser and started to flip through the clothes one by one. Ron felt under Draco's bed and lifted up his mattress and looked under it. "Find anything yet Ron?" Ron shook his head. "Well, why don't you try looking under his comforter and under his pillows. He nodded and lifted back Draco's comforter and began feeling around the sheets. Nothing. He replaced the comforter and sheets back to where they had been before. Harry was on Draco's last draw (just guess which one it was ;-D) when Ron lifted up a pillow and gasped.  
  
Harry slammed Draco's draw shut and ran over to Ron. "What is it Ron?" Ron turned around with something gripped tightly to his chest. He turned it around to show Harry what he had found.   
  
"Harry…why does Malfoy have a picture of Hermione?" he said sadly and very much concerned.   
  
"I dunno." Harry replied shocked. Ron was staring blankly at the picture now and Harry was looking at him very concerned. "We better get going Ron! We can talk about this back at Gryffindor Tower. Either one of them might come back soon. Put back the picture and let's get lost!" Ron nodded, placed the picture back and they left under Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Oz, Draco and Hermione were working it on the dance floor. "Your really a good dancer Draco!" she announced loud enough to make her voice heard over the music.  
  
"Not as good as you! Your wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks. Erm…do you mind if we sit down? I'm getting a little tired."  
  
"No problem, so am I." they walked back over to a little table that was lit by a candle in the middle of it. "Phew!" Draco wiped his brow. "I am so hot." Just then a cocktail waitress walked over to them and asked if they would like anything to drink. "Yes, er, can I have a 'Pain In The Ass'?"  
  
"A what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a drink." he laughed.   
  
"Oh! Erm…I'll have a, Peach Margarita"  
  
"Very good." the waitress said. And went to go get the drinks.   
  
Draco took Hermione's hand in his from across the table. "I have something I want to give you Hermione." he opened her hand and took something out from his pocket. He placed a silver locket in her hand.   
  
"Oh my!" Hermione gasped. "Draco! It's so beautiful! But why are you giving it to me?" Right then the waitress appeared with their drinks.   
  
Draco looked up at the waitress and went to hand her the money for the drinks. She turned the money away. "No that's alright."   
  
"Thank you." he smiled, as did she and then walked away. "See? My good looks and charm get me places."  
  
"Hmm…I bet." Hermione joked.  
  
"Well, my mother, she said that when I find that special someone, to give it to her. And…I think that I have found that special someone."  
  
"Thank you. So, so much!" she pulled him into a deep kiss. "But…there's just one tiny problem though." Draco gave her a puzzled face. Hermione took out her wand and waved it at him, then the locket. A picture of him appeared in one side of it. Then, she waved her wand at herself and him again. She waved it at the opposite side of the locket and a picture of Hermione and Draco together appeared. "Now it is perfect."  
  
"Your right. Good thinking." Hermione yawned and asked what time it was. "It's almost 1 o' clock. We should get going. Filch closes the doors at 1 on school days." He helped Hermione up and helped her with her coat on.   
  
"Aww….thank you!"  
  
"Well, I try my best. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup, let's get going." they walked out of the club hand in hand.   
  
They got into the castle just in time before Filch could see them coming in too late. They hurried up to their tower and got ready for bed. When Draco realized he had forgotten to do his Charms essay.   
  
"I've already done mine. We have the same one right?" Draco nodded. "Well, alright then. I'll help you do it. Then we'll sleep."  
  
"With each other?" Draco added and looks at her hopefully.  
  
"Well…hmm…let me think." she placed her index finger and thumb on her chin. "Well, how about…no!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try!" he looked down at his folded hands, then looked back up at Hermione and laughed along with her. They cuddled up on the couch under they blanket. About an hour later, that's to Hermione, he had finished his entire report. They were too tired to drag themselves upstairs to separate rooms, so they just flopped down on the couch and fell asleep. I guess Draco partially got his wish!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, just about 2:15 am and Ron and Harry were still discussing their recent discovery. "Ron can we please get so sleep? I am so freaking tired! And we have been talking about this for hours now!"  
  
"Er…yea. I need to write something anyway."  
  
Harry was too tired to ask Ron what he was going to write and only responded with a "Good." They dragged them selves up into their dorm. Dean, Neville and Seamus were already fast asleep. Harry and Ron changed and while Harry sunk into his bed, Ron sat down at his desk and took out a notebook, a quill and an ink bottle as he began to write something.   
  
A half an hour later, Harry awoke to the scratching of a quill on a piece of parchment. He peaked out of the hangings of his bed to find Ron writing furiously in his notebook. Concentrating very hard on his work. Harry just stared at Ron for what felt like an eternity. But, it was actually only just a minute or two. He heard Ron whispering to himself, Harry couldn't make out what he was saying because it was barley audible. He glanced around the room to find that his other roommates were still soundly asleep. Harry looked back over to Ron who was still writing and whispering to himself occasionally. He popped his head fully out of his hangings and finally heard what Ron had been repeating to himself. Harry's eye's widened at what he had heard his friend say over and over again. "He…is…going…to…pay!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Alright, well, after re-reading this chapter, I think it's kinda boring. But still important. This chapter turns the whole story around. Dun Dun Dun (suspense music) lol. The chapters coming up are going to be more interesting. Sorry that this one took so long to come out. Oh, yea! And before I forget, the coming chapters are going to take a little longer to come out, because I have to go back to school on the 3rd Boo-Hoo. Kay!!!!!!!! Review! 


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: These don't belong to me. Hey, hope you like this chapter! It was sorta hard to write it because, well...you'll see. So, enjoy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: The Morning After.....  
  
Hermione woke to the sunshine shinning through her eyelids. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, while still getting used to the light, and looked up into a pair of blue-gray eyes. Draco was already awake and smiling at her. Hermione smiled back at her boyfriend and nuzzled her head in his bare chest.   
  
"You know," he began, "I've always wondered what it would be like to wake up next to you."  
  
"Ohhhh. Good line. Pre-planned or spontaneous?"  
  
"Oh! Totally off the top!" Hermione giggled. She looked at the clock on the table next to them; it was almost time for breakfast. She sighed.  
  
"We should start getting ready for classes Draco." She slung her legs over the side of the couch and went to get up when Draco slithered his arms her waist and pulled her into him. He shook his head.  
  
"Nooooo." He wined like a little child. "I don't' want to go to class today. I want to lie here all day with you in my arms." He teased.  
  
"Gods, wouldn't I just love that too! But, we can't. We have to go. We need to test our Levitation Potion. I do not need Snape giving us - me, another poor grade. You probably would get an 'A' anyway." Draco smirked, he knew it was true. He had always been Snape's favorite.  
  
"Hmmm…" he placed his thumb and index finger on his chin and made a face as if he was thinking. "Well, like always, your right." Draco gave a slight laugh and Hermione smiled.   
  
"Of course I am! I am deeply offended Draco, how dare you ever think I, Hermione Granger, would ever be wrong." She joked. He released her from his strong, warm grip.   
  
"Alright, well, you take a shower. I will come back and take one during lunch or something." Hermione agreed and went into the bathroom. As he got up and went upstairs to get changed, Hermione was undressing and getting under the hot water from the showerhead.   
  
Draco walked back down into the common room about 15 minutes later to find Hermione still hadn't finished with her shower yet. He walked over to the bathroom with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was about to do. He opened the door slightly and popped his head in. "Ready yet?" he asked quickly while starring at her from behind.  
  
Hermione spun around. "Draco! Shut the door!" she shrieked and wrapped a towel around her damp body. "I'll be out in 5 minutes!" Draco closed the door slowly, turned around. Apparently very satisfied with himself. He didn't even have to wait 5 minutes for her to come out. She walked out of the bathroom scrunching her hair dry in one of Draco's Slytherin towels; it was dark green with the Slytherin crest on it. "Why you little…" she shook her head at what he had just done. But at the same time was smiling. He was desperate. 'It was cute though. I have to admit.' She thought to herself.   
  
He just smirked. "Are you aware that you are using a Slytherin towel?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. But, now that were dating, we have to get used to using each other's things. Like towels. And besides, all of the Gryffindor ones are still being cleaned by the house elves." Hermione had giving up S.P.E.W in the begging of this year, it was doing no good and Harry and Ron had finally convinced her of that. She threw the towel behind her back into the bathroom floor and put her hair up in a damp bun.   
  
"You're so beautiful." Draco went over and kissed her deeply. Hermione parted her lips and Draco slipped his tongue in. She lifted her tongue and messaged his with hers. Their tongues were dancing together for what seemed like eternity. But soon enough one of them would need to come up for air. Draco did. "Gods, Hermione! You're a great kisser." Before she could say anything, he sealed her lips with another one of those passionate kisses.   
  
"Well, what did you expect?" She licked her lips and he took her hand in his. They walked through the portrait holding hands. But then Draco took his hand and slipped it around her waist. They headed down to the Great Hall, arm in waist.   
  
When they arrived at the hallway that led them to the Great Hall, Draco took his arm away from her waist. "Okay, you go first. I'll follow right behind you. No one will suspect anything." Hermione agreed and gave him a kiss good-bye. She turned around and Draco slapped her on her behind. She turned back around and stared daggers at him. "What?!? You know you liked it!" he smirked. Hermione couldn't help but letting a little laugh out. He was right, she did like it! She walked on down the hallway, with Draco following a good distance behind her.  
  
Hermione walked into breakfast with a bright smile on her face, for once this week. She sat down next to Harry and across from Ron. She looked up at Ron, who was pushing his food around with his fork. Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone entering the hall. Hermione looked over to the gigantic doors and saw Draco come in. He saw her looking at her. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, no one was. Then, he mouthed 'I love you' to her. Hermione blushed and smiled. Draco walked slowly over to the Slytherin table and squeezed between his two oafs. His seat though, was in perfect view of his girlfriend. But still he wished that he could be sitting right next to her. But, that couldn't happen.  
  
"So, how was everyone's evening?" she looked at Ron and Harry, whose heads shot up at her question.   
  
"Er…It was erm, fine." Harry answered sounding a little nervous.   
  
"It was interesting!" Ron added cruelly.  
  
"Why? What happened?" a puzzled look wiped over Hermione's plastered smile.   
  
"So, why were you just looking over at Malfoy again Hermione? Huh?" Ron shot at her.  
  
"Erm…no reason. Why do you ask? You don't think he's doing something to me again guys? Do you? Because let me tell you something, he's not!"  
  
"Hmm…I would not be so sure of that if I were you!"  
  
"Ron. Stop interrogating 'Mione! Just leave it!" Harry shot at Ron, who glared back at him.  
  
"I can't leave it Harry!" he said in a harsh but hushed tone.  
  
"Too bad!" Harry looked back over at Hermione whose eyebrows were raised so high, she thought they'd jump off her head.  
  
'Wow! What's eating them two?' she thought.  
  
"Anyways, how was your night 'Mione? What did you do?" Harry wasn't being mean to her like Ron was, and she was grateful for that.  
  
"Oh, er, I just stayed in my room all night. You know, I had to finish that Charms essay." Ron looked up at Hermione, his eyes were slits and his mouth was hanging open slightly in disgust. "What?" she shot at him. "How do you know where I was last night? I was in my room like I said!" Ron shook his head and began playing with his food again. "I'm telling the truth Ron." She said, while quietly crossing her fingers behind her back.   
  
"I never said anything to you Hermione! So stop accusing me now!" she scoffed and the bell of first class rang.   
  
"Okay, well time for Potion's. We have that stupid Levitation Potion to try. Ready?" Harry got up and looked back down at Hermione and Ron who were still arguing. Finally Harry repeated himself and all three of them went to Potion's with not as much as a single word to one another.  
  
Before they entered class Ron held Harry back and let Hermione go in without them. "Harry! Why didn't you let me tell her? She needs to know! Incase Malfoy is going to do something to her. She might need to protect herself."  
  
"I - I guess your right Ron. But, you have to stop snapping at her all the time! It's just I didn't want you two to start fighting, again. Who knows, Malfoy might not even be doing anything to her!"  
  
"Or he might!"  
  
"Still, we can't jump to any conclusions."  
  
"That has to be the reason why though! Why else would he have a picture of her?"  
  
"I dunno why Ron."  
  
"It's because he is planning to do something to her. There are three choices why it could possibly be there. One, he is going to harm her. Which I believe, and I think you should too. Number two, someone planted it there. And number three, she knows it's there, or she gave it to him. Which I highly doubt!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Class is about to start. Let's get inside." Harry tugged Ron in the room. When they got inside, they saw that everyone was already sitting with their partners. Ron looked over at Hermione and Draco with concern, and then looked back at Harry. "Come on Ron, just go sit over by Goyle." Ron nodded and headed across the room.   
  
"Alright." Snape started, but people were still chattering over him. "Quiet! Now!" he bellowed and everyone shut their mouths. "Very well then. Today, we are going to test our Levitation Potion's. I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday, since you all ran out of the class before I could say anything more, that we would be adding one more touch to the potion's, then test them out. We have to add only 4 drops more on Red Falcon's Blood. Stir clockwise 15 times, and up and down 8 times. Let sit for 9 minutes then both partners will each fill one cylinder of our final solution and bring it up to my desk. I will give you the proper drinking directions there and then and only then will you be allowed to test it on yourselves. Before we begin, who can tell me again how much Red Falcon's Blood we will be using today?" Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air and Snape sighed. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" she raised her hand even higher, if it were possible, and Snape sighed. "Yes? Miss. Granger?"  
  
"4 drops."  
  
"Very well, start! Go get your cauldrons and begin." Hermione got up from her seat and gathered her and Draco's cauldron, stirrer, and Red Falcon's Blood.   
  
While she was removing her product's from the back cabinet, she ran into Ron who was doing the same. When he saw her he just turned his back to her and walked away with his products. 'How rude! He doesn't even acknowledge me! If he thinks something is wrong with me, he should check himself sometime.'  
  
Draco cleared an area on their table so they could work. "I wonder why Snape is stressing so much to not add anymore Red Falcon's Blood than he says."  
  
"Yea, wonder what it will do?"  
  
"Let's find out" Draco went to add more and Hermione grabbed his hand and stopped him.   
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What happened to Draco?"  
  
"You tell me! What in the hells do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Kidding! I was just kidding! I would never do that! I would rather never find out."  
  
"Mmm Hmm."  
  
"I can't wait to try this potion, I have always wanted to levitate, or be weightless at least."  
  
"Me too." Hermione said sadly running her hands down the sides of her torso. "What I wouldn't give to be weightless!"  
  
Draco scoffed and shook his head. "Hermione! Your body is perfect! You are so beautiful! What in the hells are you talking about? Anyways, it's what's on the inside that counts. Your gorgeous both inside and out."  
  
"I know that it's what's on the inside that counts. But, I would just like to look like all the other girls." Hermione glanced around at the other girls in the class like, Millicent, Lavender, Parvati. Draco took her hand under the table and gave it a little tug towards him.  
  
"Hermione." she was still looking at Lavender. "Hermione look at me." Draco said quietly as she turned towards him. 'You don't want to become like any of them! They are ugly, and bitchy. Like I said before, your beautiful, but it's what's on the inside that counts. You are nothing like the other girls!" Hermione put a puzzled look on her face, which Draco notice straight away. "No, no, no. I mean that in a good way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your something special, and I like that about you. You can be ready to go out in 30 minutes, you don't wear 10 pounds of make-up on your face and you don't act all snotty towards others. And that's what's perfect about you! Those and may other things make you who you are, the person who I fell for. Hermione.... I - I lo -" But Snape cut in before Draco could finish his confession. he looked away from Hermione sadly and turned his attention towards Snape.  
  
"Attention, attention!" Snape boomed. "Fill your cylinders to the right amounts and…Mr. Longbottom! Stop tending to your potion this instant!" Neville whipped his wooden spoon out of the cauldron and placed it on the table that very instant. "Like I was saying, fill your cylinders to the right amount and I will call your pair up here one by one. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, you two first." Hermione dipped the spoon into the potion and filled her and Draco's cylinders. She handed him his and they headed towards Snape.  
  
Back by Ron and Goyle, Goyle had dropped one of their cylinders. Ron had quickly volunteered to get a new one from the back counter. While Ron was at the back counted looking for a new one, moving around ingredients and such, he found out he could gain revenge on Draco. Ron got his newly needed cylinder, plus, something else that wasn't needed…two cylinder's full of Red Falcon's Blood. He was holding the empty cylinder in his left hand and hiding the two full ones under his robes with the right. Ron looked around the room to see where everyone's attention was, they were all tending to their potion's at the last minute. Attention was not drawn to him at all. Instead of turning right and going back to Goyle, Ron turned left and went to Draco and Hermione's table.   
  
Ron could only hope two things. Draco would take more potion. Two, Hermione wouldn't. And to make this happen, he knew what he had to do. He emptied the two cylinders into their cauldron, quickly stirred and placed the spoon back on the table. Now it was time to carry out part two of his plan. He had seen that Snape made Hermione and Draco place their cylinders on a small table next to his desk. *Swish* "Wingardium" *Flick* "Leviosa." Draco's cylinder rose off of the table slightly and cracked open on the floor.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, watch your mouth in my classroom. Just go and refill your cylinder, no points off of your grade. It must have just rolled."  
  
Ron, pleased very much with himself, scurried back over to his seat even before Draco could turn around. He sat down and turned slightly towards Draco, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Draco refilled his cylinder and walked back over to Snape. Ron scoffed and turned back towards his potion, with an evil smirk playing on his lips.   
  
"Here you are professor. Shall I place it back on the table?"  
  
"No. We are going to test them now. Miss. Granger, please get yours." Hermione reached behind Draco and got her cylinder off of the small table and held it tightly in her hands. "Now," Snape handed them each a Sweet Pea pedal. "place this in each one of your potion's and drink it." They placed it in their potions and it fizzed up a bit. "Make sure to drink the whole contents, so to get the full effect of your levitation. Hermione and Draco looked at each other quick enough to catch each other's eye. "Everyone turn your attention towards Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, as they are now to be the first ones, in your class, to test the Levitation Potion. If they have brewed it correctly, which I trust they and they rest of you did, they will rise about 4 feet in the air and stay there for about 1 to 2 and a half minutes." he nodded to them to tell them to drink it and they did.   
  
At first everything was fine. They levitated up and Hermione stopped as they got to the three feet mark. Small audible gasps and "wows" could be heard. But Draco kept on rising upwards, higher and higher. Until he was about 7 or 8 feet up in the air. His body started to twitch slightly, then it began to convulse. It looked like he was having a seizer. But the worst was still to come. Very rapidly his body began to thrash around in the air like a ragged to doll.   
  
"Oh my god! What's happening?" some of the girls cried. Hermione had to get down so she could help Draco. After about 30 more seconds, her body began to slowly descend towards the ground. She landed and was crying. Draco was still thrashing around in the air. Snape ran over to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.   
  
"Miss. Granger! Listen to me, stop crying!" she couldn't she was sobbing uncontrollably. "What did you do to the potion? Did anything happen to it? I need to know so I can figure out how to get him down! Look at me, tell me what happened!" he shouted at her.   
  
"I don't know what happened! Don't you think I would have told you already if I did?" she cried. "We did the potion correctly, I know we did! Professor, what is happening to him? Oh my god, Draco!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry pried his head away from Draco's still thrashing body and looked at Hermione. He rushed over to her, she was kneeling on the floor with her head in her hand crying. Harry crouched down next to her. "'Mione, 'Mione look at me! What happened?" Ron strolled over to beside the two of them smiling. "Ron, why in the seven hells are you smiling? I mean I know we hate him but still!"  
  
Ron just kept on smiling. Harry got up from his knees, leaned in towards Ron and whispered in his ear. "Ron, don't tell me you did this! Did you?"  
  
"Of course I did Harry! I had to protect Hermione!" Fortunately for Hermione, but unfortunately for Ron, Harry's whisper wasn't really at whisper volume.  
  
"Ron!!! Oh my god, Ron you did this? Why? How on earth could you do such a terrible thing to Draco?" Hermione rose up from her knees and screamed at him so loud that nearly everyone could have heard.  
  
Ron pulled away with his brow stitched together. "Hermione! I had to! To protect you!"  
  
"Protect me? From what?" she hollered.  
  
"Last night Harry and I found a picture of you in his room. He is going to do something to you! Hurt you! I told you he would Hermione!"  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione breathed. "Ron oh my god no! Harry we have to get him down."  
  
"How come Snape hasn't already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, there is no way o get him down." Ron said coolly. "No way to undo it. It has to just wear off, unfortunately. I put a lot of extra Red Falcon's Blood in his potion before he refilled it. There's no counter-potion for it. And if there is, there is no way to get it to him. Malfoy is unconscious, but his body is still moving about." Hermione and Harry's mouthed dropped down to the floor. "I did research." he laughed at his own evilly joke. Ron ran to a spot under Draco, still raised in the air, and pointed his wand at him. Ron was now controlling Draco's body, keeping it levitated in the air.  
  
"We have to stop him Hermione, come on." Harry and Hermione ran towards Ron with wand's at the ready. "Reductor!" Harry shouted.   
  
But Ron was to fast for him. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew straight out of his hand and he landed on the floor. Hermione ran to him and helped him up.   
  
"Harry we have to do something to save Draco!"  
  
"Hermione, there is nothing we can do! He's in Ron's control. And Ron is not going to give that up."  
  
"But Harry-"  
  
"Hermione, I told you already, there is nothing to do!"  
  
"Harry - I love him!" her eyes were glassy and she was ready to cry again. "I love him Harry! I cannot let Ron harm him!" Harry mouth was opened in shock.   
  
"What? You what?" Ron boomed.   
  
"I love him! And he love's me Ron! We're going out, that's why he has my picture! I knew he had it! He told me!"  
  
Ron's broken heart was showing on his face. "Hermione, you don't love him! You can't love him!" Ron sounded as if he were about to break down in tears.  
  
"And why not?" she screamed/sobbed.   
  
"Because I love you!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- So you like it?????? See it was hard to write, I didn't wanna hurt Draco!!! Wahhhhhh. tears :'-( Oh well, hope you liked it. Did you? Even if you didn't, just tell me, review people!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Hey so yea nothing, but the storyline belongs to me, obviously.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Aftermath…..  
  
"You what?!?" Harry and Hermione asked shocked.  
"Ron what the heck are you talking about? You don' love me!"  
"Ron you're not thinking clearly"   
"Oh shut up Harry. Yes I am!" Ron shouted back at his shocked friend. "Hermione, I love you. I always have. Here, you want proof?" Ron dug into the pocket of his cloak and pulled something out. He flung it at the floor in front of Harry and Hermione. It was his notebook.  
Harry picked it up and gave it quickly to Hermione who carefully opened it. On the first page was a picture of Hermione from second year with a heart around it. Both Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped to the floor. She began ripping through the pages, finding poems, and hearts with her name in them, songs and an account of feelings. It resembled a journal.  
"Oh my gosh, I guess he does."  
"I have figured that out already Harry! But I don't love him! I only like him as a friend."  
"Well obviously he doesn't want to hear that 'Mione."  
"I know but - Petrifficas Totallis!" Ron's arms and legs snapped together and he fell flat to the floor. He resembled a slate of concrete with red hair. Ron's wand broke in half when he slammed on the ground, causing his control over Draco to be no more.  
Draco fell out of the air hitting his head on a desk the landing on the cold stone floor.   
Harry ran over to Ron who was still as solid as could be, while Hermione of course rushed straight over to Draco. He was clutching his stomach in agony. Snape ran up to him behind Hermione.   
"Professor, we have to get him to Madam Pomfrey."  
"Obviously Ms. Granger!" Snape snapped with sarcasm in his voice. "Everyone go to the Hall immediately. When it is time, go to your next class. Do not let me hear that you did not or you will have to deal with me." He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle. The class began to make a beeline towards the exit. Harry and Hermione though, still remained next to Ron ad Draco. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, did you not clearly hear my instructions?"  
"But Professor -"they chimed together.  
"Now! I will take Mr. Weasly out of his current…state, and send him immediately to the Headmaster. And I will get Mr. Malfoy taken care of. Now, go and follow along wit the rest of your classmates. Do not sidetrack and try to find either one of them." He looked at Ron then Draco.  
Hermione and Harry climbed to their feet and walked towards the Great Hall together in silence. Before Harry broke it.   
"So erm - Hermione. You and Draco huh?"  
"Yea." She answered while looking down at her feet.   
"So when did this happen?" he asked in a soft and caring voice.  
Hermione stood still. Her head fell in her hands and she sank to the floor against a wall, crying. Harry knelt down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She burrowed her head in his robes and sobbed even more. He didn't mind though, all he cared about was the welfare of his best friend. "Oh Harry, I can't even remember. About two or three days ago? I cannot even think straight at the moment!"   
"Shhhh. It'll be alright Hermione." He lifted her chin off his damp robes. "Okay? Just trust me. Everything will turn out fine in the end.   
"How do you know?"  
"I just know. It will be alright. This whole thing will be straightened out."  
"Oh thanks you so much Harry. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." She pulled him into a big hug.  
"I know." He responded flattering himself a little. They both laughed. "Come on, we should get a move on." Harry helped her to her feet and began to walk the opposite way of their next class.  
"Um, Harry, Charms is this way." She said pointing to her left.  
"You think I don't know that? We are not going to attend anymore classes today. Are you kidding me? This day has been hectic enough."  
"But Snape said-"  
"Hello! Reality check 'Mione." Harry snapped his fingers before her. "Since when do we listen to anything Snape has ordered us to do? Why stop the flow now?"  
"Very true." They laughed once again.  
"And erm…how about after you get some rest we could er…go and visit Draco? You will probably want to see how he is. Won't you?"  
"Of course I would! Thank you so much Harry." And once again she hugged him as tightly as she could.   
"So I will just bring you back to your room. I can come back later and we will go see how your 'man' is doing." Hermione elbowed him in his side. "Ouch!"  
She smirked. "Alright. But um Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could you stay with me? Please? I could use someone to talk to right about now."  
"Sure."  
"Oh I knew you'd understand. Thanks. You're the best." They began to walk towards Hermione's dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr.Weasly?" Ron groggily opened his eyes to find an unpleasant sight in front of him, Snape. "Huh?"  
"Get up." Snape stood Ron up by pulling him up by the neck of his robes. Ron gasped for air.   
  
"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"   
"You deserved it after what you did to Mr. Malfoy."  
It took Ron a moment to remember what he had done. When he did, he scoffed. "Oh, yea, right." Under his breath he said to himself "I deserve a medal."  
"What was that?" Snapped Snape.   
"Nothing, nothing."  
"I thought as much. Now, go straight to the Headmasters office. Professor McGonagall is waiting outside the door to escort you there. To make sure you do not go running away from your punishment. Which I am sure will be very harsh. Now leave!"  
"Yea, alright fine." Ron lazily got to his feet and staggered outside, almost bumping into Professor McGonagall while exiting the room.   
  
"Follow me!" she ordered sternly. They walked a couple of paces away from Snape's dungeon when he popped his head out of the large oak door.   
  
"Oh, and Professor." McGonagall turned around on her heel.   
  
"Yes, professor?"   
  
"Will you call for Madam Pomfrey and ask her to come to my class room?" McGonagall nodded and continued leading Ron to Dumledore's office.   
  
When they arrived at the stone winged gargoyle, she said the password 'Butterbeer' and told Ron that the Headmaster would be waiting for him upstairs.   
  
Ron slowly walked up the spiral staircase and came to an open door. Even thought it was open, he still knocked. The white-haired, elderly professor looked up at Ron from this half moon spectacles. "Ah! Mr. Weasly, please take a seat." he held his hand out to a red velvet chair in front of his desk. "Well, as if I have heard correctly, we have a very serious situation on our hands." Ron stared at him blankly. "Hmm. Before I tell you what I have been told, I would appreciate hearing you version of the story first. If you don't mind?" Ron shook his head. "Very well, you may begin." He nodded to Ron.   
  
Ron started out on how Hermione had been acting very odd and that Harry and himself were beginning to get worried about her.   
  
"Well, naturally you would worry about her."   
  
"Right so..." he continued on telling Dumbeldore how they both finally decided that they needed to find out what was actually going on. "...so we snuck into the Head boy/Head Girl tower and when Harry and I went into Draco's room, I found a picture of Hermione under his pillow and..." he went on to how he decided himself that he had to protect Hermione because Harry wouldn't hear it. "...then I added some Red Falcon's Blood into his potion..." and he had finished with how Hermione had knocked him out.   
  
"Yes...I see." Dumbeldore nodded.   
  
"So, as you can see, I had to do it! To protect her! He must have brainwashed her or something because she said that she loved him! And since her and Malfoy are enemies, I know that that could not be true."   
  
"Ah! On the contrary Mr. Weasly, it was not your responsibility to do anything to Mr. Malfoy. Seeing as you had no exact proof that he was to harm Miss. Granger."   
  
"But we had the picture!"   
  
"But you didn't know and still do not know what the picture exactly meant."   
  
"Well, I assumed that it was something bad because I mean it was Malfoy!"   
  
"Exactly my point. You assumed. You didn't take the time to gather all of the facts. But, as I now understand, you do deeply care for Miss. Granger. And naturally you would act quick and try to save the day. Am I correct?"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Alright, please return to Gryffindor Tower at once. I need to check on Mr. Malfoy. I will figure out what your punishment shall be later on."   
  
"Yes, Professor." Ron sulked out of the office and slowly paced to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't feel like looking for anyone. Not like anyone would want to see him anyway.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Back at Snape's room, Draco was just barely regaining conscience. Snape sat him up against a wall and shook his shoulders very lightly. "Mr. Malfoy?" the only response Draco had given him was a small groan of pain. Just then, Madam Pomfrey had walked into the room. "Ah, will you please assist me in bringing Mr. Malfoy here to the hospital wing?" Her mouth and eyes were wide in shock. All Snape got out of her was a nod. She helped him levitate Draco up the stairs, round corners and onto a bed in the hospital.   
  
"What happened to him Serveus?" she asked in a rather concerned tone. Snape had explained what had happened just a few moments ago. Her mouth dropped once again. "Mr. Weasly did this? Ronald Weasly? He is such a sweet lad. What in the world would have made him ever commit something like this?" Snape had scoffed at her thinking that Ron was sweet. "Alright well I guess that will be all for now Serveus. I think I will be able to take it from here.   
  
"How bad it is?" Snape muttered plainly towards her.   
  
"Not too bad. Mr. Weasly did not have control over him long enough, or put enough Red Falcons Blood in to do too much damage."   
  
Snape nodded and left back down to his office.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"...so last night I wake up and he is saying that someone is going to pay."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ron."   
  
"No, I mean who was he talking about?"   
  
"Oh! I dunno! But I'm guessing now that it was Malfoy."   
  
"Yea no kidding. Harry why didn't you ask him who he was talking about when you heard him? He would have told you. And this whole thing might not have even happened!"   
  
"What so it's my fault now?"   
  
"No, I never said that!"   
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that Ron was capable of doing something like this? I never would have thought that Ron would ever do something like this."   
  
"Me neither." A soft tear rolled down her cheek...yet again. "I still cannot believe that he did this." she burst in to tears, yet again, and covered her face with her pruned hands. Harry walked over to the couch that she was sitting on, sat next to her and (you guessed it) yet again, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Hermione's head dropped down on Harry's chest. "Why?" she looked up at him with teary eyes. "Why would he do such a thing? And he has the nerve to say he loves me too Harry! I hope that it's not true. Oh please tell me that its not true Harry. I only like him as a friend, nothing more, or less."   
  
"I don't know Hermione. He has never told me about it. Maybe he was just not in the right state of mind at that point. After all he was acting odd. Okay well, maybe a little, a lot more than odd."   
  
"But Harry, that book! That retched book! What was that book then?"   
  
"I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Oh god, don't let it be true."   
  
"Well, he did, used to, like you."   
  
"Huh? When? When did this happen?"   
  
"Oh my gosh! In the fourth year, I thought you knew! Everyone knew it. He was devastated that you were going to the Yule Ball with Krum. How's the old bugger doing anyway?"   
  
"Who Krum?" Harry nodded. "Oh like I know? I could give a flying crap about that stupid little git! Excuse my language."   
  
"Um...okay."   
  
"He just totally ignores me everytime I write him. Probably has 20 girls fawning over him. Damn celebrities. I hate them all. Except you of coarse." she gave him a smile.   
  
"Oh don't remind me." he laughed. "How about we go and see how Malfoy is, huh?"   
  
"Yea alright. I guess so. I hope that he is alright. I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to him. God I want to kill Ron!" she slammed her fists down hard on her legs. "Ow!" she scoffed   
  
Harry rubbed her leg. "You alright?"   
  
"Yea, I guess I'll live."   
  
"Sure?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, let's go." he helped he up and they went to visit Draco.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
He was Draco Malfoy, her enemy, someone she could never love, yet somehow she did.   
  
"She doesn't love him! She can't love him! This cannot be happening to me! My life is ruined all because of that stupid little git! I hate him, with passion!" Back in Gryffindor Tower Ron was talking to himself, and sounding like a drama queen while he was at it. "I wonder what Dumbeldore is going to do to me. He had better consider it attempted murder, because it defiantly was. Without a doubt.   
  
Malfoy has another thing coming if he thinks that he got away easily. Oh no, there's more. There will always be more!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A/N- Mwahahahaha! Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! Hey sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time but I had the school play! I didn't mess up once yay!!!! And sorry that this chap was kind of bad, I wrote it in band like every other day, lol. there are two parts I love in this .....'He was Draco Malfoy, her enemy, someone she could never love, yet somehow she did.'....and....'she slammed her fists down hard on her legs. "Ow!" she scoffed. Harry rubbed her leg. "You alright?"'....this may be the start of a beautiful friendship! Maybe! maybe not, I dunno yet. but I like the idea, still playing round with it. but, her main man will always be Draco, I will never make her leave him, or him leave her....forever. bye review! I need them im in review denial!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!! 


	9. Sincerely Anonymous

Disclaimer: Hey yea so um I am writing this not b/c I have nothing better to do Because I love J.K's writing so much I would never take anything from her. So er… yea read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Sincerely Anonymous…..  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived at the hospital Wing and were standing outside. "Hermione, you can go in first. I'll wait out here for you."  
  
"No Harry, its fine come in."  
  
"No, it's alright. I think I would feel a tad bit uncomfortable. I think it might be weird for me. And anyway I don't think that Malfoy would enjoy seeing me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry nodded and sat down against the wall making designs in the air with his wand. "Thank you Harry, for coming." Hermione bent down and hugged him before leaving.  
  
She walked up to the large oak doors and slowly pushed one open with a deep creak. Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey tending to someone on of the beds. She whipped around and held her finger up to her lips to tell Hermione to shush the door.   
  
She quickly walked over to Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger? May I help you?"  
  
"Erm, yes actually. I am here to see Draco." Pomfrey scoffed. She obviously did not like the thought of a Gryffindor mixing with a Slytherin in any way.  
  
"Oh, yes. He is not fully recovered at the time. I am not sure that he needs to see any visitors yet."  
  
"Please?" Hermione pleaded with her "Please! I need to see him."  
  
"Shush! You could wake the dead, not to say my patients." There was a long pause. And may I ask why you need to see Mr. Malfoy in the first place?"  
  
"Because I just do!"  
  
"Fine but you better make it quick. Ten minutes. He still needs my professional medical attention." Hermione rolled her eyes and Pomfrey continued. "And be quiet. You must respect the others here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"He is over there." She pointed towards the bed she was at before. Hermione walked away from Pomfrey and over to Draco, who was sleeping.  
  
She planted a silent kiss on his cool cheek and sat on the foot of the bed. Hermione looked him over again and saw that his eyes, his beautiful eyes, had open. The eyes that made her fall in love with him. "Draco?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
His words were like velvet to her ears. "Yes Draco, it's me." She strokes his arm. "How are you?"  
  
"Stable I guess. No permanent damage. But I am still going to slash Weasley's heart out." He answered groggily. Hermione knew she felt exactly the same way. "Come here." He beckoned her towards him. Hermione sat up closer to him.   
  
She had a sudden urge to just hug him. To feel his strong arms around her body again. In a mater of seconds her arms were arms were thrown around his neck and his were locked tightly around her waist. "Oh Draco! I was so worried about you!" she cried. Draco pulled her body closer onto his. His cold body sent shivers down her spine, making her back arch. "Promise me that you will never leave me."  
  
"Oh Hermione, I promise. Nothing in the world could keep me away from you. Not even my father, or Weasley."  
  
Hermione pulled herself up. "Thank you." Tears were making her eyes glassy.  
  
"Oh please, don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"'Well I will be fine after a bit of treatment from Pomfrey." He wiped away a tear that started to come out of the corner of her eye. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I – I love you Hermione." She gasped even though she knew it already.  
  
"I love you too Draco! With all of my heart."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you did."  
  
"How could you ever think that I didn't? I said it before while you were, well um, in your, state. And –"  
  
"And I bet Weasley flipped huh?"  
  
She scoffed "Well did you think that he would take it lightly?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I hate that we can't tell people about us! It would just be so much easier if we could."  
  
"I know, but we can't."  
  
"Well why not? I mean think about it. Our whole Potion's class knows. They will tell all of the students by the end of the day. Snape knows, he'll tell all the teachers. And Harry and Ron know. Who else do we have to worry about?"  
  
"Wait, Snape knows?"   
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Hermione are you mad? How are you taking this easily?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father! I think you might be forgetting that I am a pureblood. And a Malfoy at that! Snape, or one of the Slytherin's might tell him!"  
  
"What then? Are you embarrassed to be with me?"  
  
"No, no! Not at all! It's just that my father can harm you if he gets wind of this. I can't risk your safety. I don't want to lead you in harms way. You don't need to be hurt because of me. I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you."  
  
"Okay, okay. Alright, I get the point. But I will be fine. I can handle myself. Don't worry!"  
  
"Hermione, no, no, you do not understand me. My father is an animal! He always gets his way. You saw, well heard what he did to Weasley's sister in the 2nd year."  
  
"Yes." She frowned.  
  
"So see?" she nodded slowly. "I want o tell everyone just as much as you do. But we just can't. So do you understand now?"  
  
"Yes, I see your point."  
  
"Anyway, next subject. How did Potter take the news of us?"  
  
"Actually he took it quite well, believe it or not."  
  
"Really? Well that's good I guess."  
  
"Of coarse it is. But it's not like I would stop seeing you if he didn't. And don't even ask about Ron. You obviously know how he took it." Draco nodded.  
  
"Do you think that Potter has a problem with us?"  
  
"Well not that he has told me. But, I think that he has his doubts."  
  
"Hey, I can't blame him. I am Draco Malfoy. I would be worried if he didn't." Hermione and Draco gave a slight chuckle.   
  
"Miss. Granger, it is time for you to leave. Mr. Malfoy needs his medication now."  
  
"Yes, I will leave in just a moment." Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned back into her office to get Draco's medication.   
  
"I will see if he can come and visit you later."  
  
"It's alright. I need to rest up so I can get out of here as soon as I can."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, alright then. Bye." Draco pulled her in for a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Bye sweetie. Love you." Hermione smiled, turned and walked out through the door to find Harry. He was still sitting up against the wall, twirling his wand in between his fingers.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked suddenly, causing Harry to jump and drop his wand.  
  
"Yea." He stood up and searched for his wand. "Let's go. Umm, where though? I can go back to Gryffindor Tower if you'd like me too?"  
  
"No, no. I would like to have you around. There's no one who I can really talk to about this."  
  
"Alright." They began to walk away from the hospital wing. When they were about half way down the hallway, "So, erm, how's Malf – I mean Draco? Is it bad?"  
  
"It?"  
  
"I meant his condition."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gave a little laugh. "I thought you meant –"  
  
"Yea, I know." Harry also let a laugh out.   
  
"No permanent damage, thanks goodness. He should be out in a day or so I should think. Or at least hope."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Yea." She lowered her head. "Harry, um, if you don't mind, I would rather not talk about it. Okay?"  
  
"Yea, okay. That's perfectly understandable."  
  
"Thanks. So what happened to Ron?"  
  
"I dunno. I have been with you the whole time."  
  
"Right, sorry. I am just used to you two being together 24/7."  
  
"We usually are. I still can't believe that all this has happened."  
  
"Seriously, Ron's a psychopath!"  
  
"'Mione, You know that you don't really mean that. He just really lost. I am sure that he didn't mean to well actually kill Draco. He just wanted to give him a scare. He was worried about you. You know how he feels about you. Well, now you do."  
  
"I don't like him like that. I never will. I can't believe he didn't know that."  
  
"Guess he didn't. I mean, he has never really had a girlfriend and, I think that he would like to have one. He knows you really well, you two are pretty close, your both like family and you pretty to top it all off."  
  
"Did you just compliment me on my looks Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed at her question. "Erm…you don't have to worry Hermione. Your Draco's." they both laughed, on the outside. 'Unfortunately' He comented to himself.  
  
"I just need to let Ron know that we are just friends, and will always be just friends.  
  
Harry scoffed "He has probably figured that out by now, I would hope."  
  
"Yea, guess so, hope so. I love Draco. I mean don't get me wrong. I love you," Harry heart lifted a little, but then she continued "and Ron too, well I did love him. But I don't you two in the same way that I love Draco.   
  
"Oh, I know. Well let's head back up to your common room." Hermione agreed and they left."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mr. L. Malfoy,  
  
(Time lapse)  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hey again, look I am updating regularly, so that's good right? Well I only got 2 reviews so that kinda sucks. Tears Yea so I am sorry that these past 2 chapters have been boring, trust me I think so too. But they are important for getting Draco back home to Hermione. The next chapter will also be kinda boring but the chapter after that, I am still working on it, will be great at the end. Well at least I think so. Hopefully you will too! (Sorry this is a long A/N. But it's good.) So I added another foreshadowing clue in here about Harry and Hermione, since some of you might have not found it (imbeciles) here it is again…   
  
  
  
"….and to top it all off your pretty too."  
  
"Did you just compliment me on my looks Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed at her question. "Erm…you don't have to worry Hermione. Your Draco's." they both laughed, on the outside. 'Unfortunately' He comented to himself.  
  
See? I said I liked the idea, it was in another story that I love where this happened, but not for long, so don't worry all u Draco/Hermione fans, they will always be together in the end. You just don't know what can happen in the middle though!!!! Mwahahahaha! Review (says in scary voice) Mwahahahaha!!!!!! 


	10. Back Home

Disclaimer: Hey, um here's another chapter. Sorry this one is pretty short. So yea, you know the routine already, And, erm, read on and review!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Back Home….  
  
The next two days were unusual without Draco. For the Slytherin's and Hermione at least. The rest of the students took it to be a good thing.  
  
Ron's punishment was bad, but to some, not bad enough. He was sentenced to the rest of the year with helping Filch clean the entire school, every week, top to bottom. Without magic. He also would be getting a letter written home and 150 points taken away from Gryffindor. But worst of all his Prefect Badge would be taken away.   
  
Hermione had loosened up a bit with her hatred towards Ron. But never would she completely give up her grudge against him. Harry or Hermione had not spoken to Ron since there screaming match during the whole fiasco. Ron had not said a word to either of them either. Not even Harry, since he had taken Hermione's side over his.During Draco's second and soon to be final day in hospitalization, Ron was sitting at his desk doing his homework. When out of nowhere an owl flew into his open window and plopped a letter on top of his Herbology book. The owl perched himself on the windowsill and stared at Ron with large yellow eyes. It was a rather large black owl with a deep green band with a silver snake attached to its left leg.   
  
"What is this?" Ron stupidly questioned the owl. Who turned its head 180 and flew out into the night sky. Obviously not answering Ron. "Hmm…" he flipped the letter over and got a shock when he saw what the seal was. He knew whom it was from right away. It had had the Malfoy Crest, (a snake wrapped around a pole with 'Malfoy' in fancy lettering on the top). Ron carefully opened the envelope and slid the letter out.   
  
Anonymous-  
  
  
  
I appreciate the newly discovered new about my young adolescent son. I assure you that his punishment by me will be most harsh. Inform me if anything else arises that would need my consent.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Well, it's good to know that the little bugger is going to get what he well deserves." Ron re-folded up the letter and placed it in his trunk at the end of his bed. "He needn't worry. He will be getting a letter every time something happens that I don't like."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had been staying with Hermione for the past two days, keeping her company. He, like a gentleman, had been sleeping on the couch.   
  
That same night, they were both sitting on the large black leather couch finishing up their homework for the night. When there came a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Hermione looked towards the portrait.   
  
"Dunno. Do you want me to answer it?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to." Harry got up and closed hid History of Magic book. He walked over to the portrait and pushed it open to find Draco and Madam Pomfrey standing before him."  
  
"Erm, 'Mione?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked up from her work. "Who is it Harry?" she placed her parchment on the table before her and walked over to him. "Oh!" she looked out the doorway and saw Draco. She went to jump on him and give him a hug, but then she saw Pomfrey standing behind him. "Oh." She repeated, but not happily this time.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy has been released from my care but still needs rest. He will not be attending his regular classes tomorrow. But after that he must. He has already missed too much work."  
  
"Er, okay." Hermione answered.   
  
"Feel better Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey walked back down the hallway. All that was left in front of Harry and Hermione was an injured Draco, who was putting his weight on a crutch (the fall from the air had hurt his knee), and a suitcase with clothes from the past days in the hospital.   
  
Hermione helped Draco into the common room and onto the loveseat. Harry figured that he might as well try and make some peace, so he picked up Draco's bag and put it beside the armchair. Draco looked down at the bag and then up at Harry "Erm, Thanks, Potter."  
  
"No problem." Harry answered plainly.  
  
Hermione could feel happiness welling up inside of her. Her best friend and boyfriend were actually getting along, for once, sort of. At least they weren't biting each others heads off.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yea, Harry?"  
  
"Do you want me to take his bag up to his room? Or something?"  
  
"Erm…" she looked down at Draco.  
  
"Yea, sure. If you don't mind?"  
  
"No, no it's fine."  
  
Hermione sat next to Draco. "You can just put it down next to the bed. Thanks Harry." She added before he went upstairs.   
  
Harry picked up Draco's bag and walked it up to his room. He pushed open the door and walked over to the bed and placed the suitcase down.  
  
Before leaving, he looked the bed over from the doorway and said to himself "And this is where it all began." He walked out and closed the door behind him.   
  
Harry walked downstairs to find Hermione and Draco already in the middle of making out. He cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence to them. They quickly parted and looked behind them. Hermione smacked her lips together and blushed. Draco bit his bottom lip and chuckled to himself.   
  
"Well, I better get going." Harry said.   
  
"Alright. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." He walked over to the fireplace where his belongings were. He picked up his bag of clothes and pillow. Then got his books off of the table and placed everything next to the door.   
  
Before he left he went to bid his goodbyes to Hermione, and, Draco. "Okay, well, see you tomorrow then?" he resultantly bent down and gave her a small hug. "Bye" he said to Draco. "Feel, erm, better."  
  
"Thanks." Draco responded. Harry picked his things up once again and went back to his old home of Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked Draco after hearing the portrait shut. He gave an airy chuckle.  
  
"Much better now that you're here." He leaned over on top of her and began kissing her neck. She shrieked playfully and returned his grateful kisses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey it's me again. See, I said short chappie rite? Well, I had to get Draco home, and had to get Ron his letter. So anyway, I'm really sick and don't feel like typing so, um, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	11. Hello, Draco

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, and this isn't mine. And….nope, these aren't mine either. Oh!   
  
Or these. So now that we have that cleared up, enjoy!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 11: "Hello, Draco"…..   
  
The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of a bird annoyingly chirping outside her window. She sat up in bed, stretched her arms out above her head. The bird still hadn't shut up yet, and now was beginning to really tick her off.   
She threw back the sheets from her bed and walked over to her large window. It was a small red Cardinal that was making all this fuss. Hermione opened the window and was going to push the little bird away. But she accidentally opened the window too swiftly and the Cardinal was smashed between the window glass and brick wall.  
"Oh my gosh!" she pulled the window back towards her so it could fly away. But instead, it fell lifelessly to the grounds. "Oops." Hermione bit hr lip. "Poor little guy. Oh well. Nothing I can do now." 'Maybe I should go and she how Draco's doing.' She said to thought. "Hopefully better than that bird down there." Hermione leaned out the window and looked down at the damp grass where the bird lay.  
She then walked across the hall to Draco's room. She creaked open the door and peered inside. Though he was still sleeping, Hermione had an idea. She crawled into bed next to him and placed his arm around her waist. She then closed her eyes and snuggled up against his warm body.   
Just Hermione she felt a sign of movement from behind her. She rolled over and saw her gorgeous boyfriend staring straight into her eyes. "Hey Babe." Draco said with a smug smile. He leaned over and kissed her so hard that she thought he might suck the color right out of her lips.  
"Good Morning to you too." he pulled her closer into his chest and rested his head upon hers. She wished they two could freeze this moment in time and live it forever. But, unfortunately, that couldn't happen right now. It was time for Hermione to leave for classes. "I have to start getting ready." she looked over at Draco who had a puppy dog pout on his face, which make her laugh. "That was pathetic."  
"You know you don't want to leave."  
"You think I do? But that face you mad was just so pathetic."  
"Really? Most find it irresistible." He released Hermione from his arms. She got out of bed and went into her room to change.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before leaving she went to bid Draco goodbye. "I will have Dobby send up some breakfast for you in a bit."  
"Just make sure the little vermin doesn't poison it."  
"I will." she wasn't in the mood for defending house elves at the moment. She leaned in to hug him a hug and…  
"Ow, ow, ow!!!!!"  
"Oh! I'm sorry Draco!!! I didn't realize! Are you alright?" she didn't know that she was leaning on his bad knee.  
"I'll live." he replied rubbing his kneecap.   
"I'm sorry!"   
"It will be fine. Now scoot, better get going. You don't want to be late." Hermione simply nodded and headed for the door. Before she could get outside though, Draco called her back.   
"Hermione, wait." she swirled back around.  
"What is it?"  
"Hurry back after classes today. I will have a surprise waiting for you."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough. Now go."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Harry awoke around the same time in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. He rolled over in his bed and pushed his hangings aside to reveal a smiling Ron (happy b/c of Lucius' letter), books already in hand.   
"Come on, get outta bed lazy. We're gonna be late."  
"Huh?" Harry asked flustered. Puzzled to why Ron's attitude did a 180 in a day.  
"We're going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry."  
"Erm…okay…" Harry dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out five minutes later to join Ron. Before leaving the dorm Harry looked at his hair in the mirror, and instead of taking out a comb and actually combing his head-full of raven hair, he just ran his hands thru it and ruffed it up. Even though he know he knew the 'bad boy' look could never work on Harry Potter'.   
"Erm, Harry?" Harry looked over at Ron. "Cho will never notice you, even if it looks like a flobberworm slept on your head all night." Harry couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
"Oh, right." So he drew a comb out from his draw and quickly ran it thru his locks. "Ready?" Ron nodded and Harry picked up his books.  
They walked down through the common room and out through the portrait. "Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked his red-headed friend.  
"Never been better Harry. Why?"  
"Just, wondering. You seem different. That's all." Harry replied. 'Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?' was trailing the end of his tongue when he quickly drew it back. But he thought before he spoke. He thought it wise not to ask since he did not know what Ron's reaction would be, good, bad. He figured everything was better this way, nice and peaceful.  
They arrived at the Great Hall moments later. When they strolled in, they saw that Hermione was already there, tending to her eggs and toast. She looked up and saw Harry, but not Ron, yet, and waved him over to an empty seat next to her. As Harry began to make his way over, Hermione got a glance of Ron following closely behind him. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron across from him.   
"Morning." He addressed Hermione.  
"Yea, sure." she answered. Having no clue what was said. She was much to bust gapping at Ron.   
"Hermione…are -- are you okay?" Ron waved his hand in front o her frozen face.  
"Am I okay? I think the question here Ronald Weasly is, are you okay?!?" she fumed. "What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and act like everything is fine between us?!? I cannot believe you. You are such an --"  
"Ahem!" Harry loudly cleared his throat signaling Hermione to stop from going on. She stared daggers at him and rolled her eyes.  
Ron's only response to all of this was a chewing of lip bottom lip. He knew Hermione could never really forgive him for what he had done. He thought that instead of answering her questions, it was better off for him not to. He just began to shovel food into his mouth.   
"Oh, come off it Ron! Do not think that you can just --" Thankfully for Ron the bell had rung. Hermione popped out of her seat, grabbed Harry by the sleeve and dragged him out into the hall. Ron got up and followed far and slowly behind them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
After Hermione left Draco in his room, he had drifted off to sleep. In the middle of his peaceful dreams, a bony little house elf named Dobby slipped inside his room carrying a sliver breakfast tray. Filled with juice, eggs, toast, butter, marmalade, and a medicine vile.   
"Ohhhh…" quivered the little elf "Young Master Malfoy is sleeping. Good, good. Dobby will just leave the tray here and go." Dobby walked over to Draco's nightstand to put the tray down, when, he slipped over an ink bottle that was on the floor. He almost lost his footing but steadied himself. But still causing Draco to stir.   
"Argh!" Dobby growled silently. He placed the tray on the nightstand and picked up the vile of medicine and disciplined himself with it, slamming it on his head. "Bad, bad Dobby! You almost woke Master up! Bad!"   
Dobby was mad at himself for almost waking Draco up before, now he was disgusted with himself. Draco bolted up in his bed and looked down to where the little house elf was.   
"Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing? You could break it!" he reached down and snatched the vile from Dobby's hand and placed it on the tray beside him.   
"Dobby is so sorry young master Malfoy. Dobby was just --"  
"Don't call me that! You don't work for my family anymore. Thank god."  
"Dobby is sorry. He will never call you that again."   
Draco just started at the creature, who stared back, and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"  
"Oh, no, no. Dobby will be going now. He is sorry." Dobby scurried to the door when he was called back.  
"Wait! Come back. I need you to do something for me. Take these, and put them on Hermione's bed. Then you can leave."  
"Yes sir." Dobby's bony hands reached up and took the items for Draco and set out across the hall to Hermione room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, what's up?"  
"I dunno. I woke up before and he was acting all and nice. Maybe he is beginning to feel sorry for what he did?"  
"Yea, well, I am not buying it!"  
"Maybe he really is."  
"Maybe… I still think that he is up something again."  
"I'm not saying that I'm not suspicious too, but, I just think that we can not jump to conclusions."  
"Guess your right. But I just hope that he is not planning to do anything to Draco again. I do not want anything bad to happen to anyone anymore. Well maybe except him."  
"Who?"   
"Ron."  
"Oh," Harry paused "Are you sure that you want something bad to happen to him? He night be sincerely sorry. I mean if something horrible happened to him today, wouldn't you feel a bit guilty? I would."  
"Maybe, just a little. I don't know. It's just that I hate him for what he did to Draco and I don't know if I can ever forgive him. I don't want to have to chose between me boyfriend," Harry closed his eyes, it was odd for him to hear those words from her mouth. Especially referring to Draco, "and my best friend. It's just so hard. I hate all of this."  
"So do I. Well, we better get off to class. We don't need Snape going mental on us." Hermione nodded and they began their way down to the dungeons.   
The entire time during their conversation, Harry and Hermione never ever noticed someone overhearing them in the darkened corner.   
Harry and Hermione slipped into Potion's undetected and five minutes late. Ron came in a few minutes after them. Unfortunately for him, he was caught by his greasy haired professor, and had 2 points deducted from Gryffindor. Accompanied with groans from his house peers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The rest of the day seemed to drag on so slowly, since Hermione longed to get back by Draco's side. So that he and she could spend the rest of the night spooning with one another. And, so she could find out what her surprise was.   
Finally, but not soon enough, the long day of classes ended. Hermione tore through thru the hallways, her bag full of books flying behind her in mid-air. When she reached the inside of the common room, she flung her bag on the couch and dashed upstairs to Draco's door. Before entering, she drew in a deep breath to regain her breath, and then pushed open the door.  
What she saw when she walked in was as close to angelic as you could possible get. Draco was lying down sleeping, he was a picture of innocence. Silky strands of blond caressed his brow above his gently closed eyes. The early risen moon cast it's beams across his waxen skin. Cheekbones graceful risen mounts. His full smooth lips slightly parted, only to allow in needed breaths. His perfection was the only thing that would want to be witnesses when entering a room. Especially now, when one longed for him as much as Hermione did.  
She entered the moonlit room with nothing as much as a creak, sat herself on the bed next to him and pushed back the fallen strands of hair with her fingertips. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. So gentle that you could have mistook it for an angles touch. Even though it was so light, Draco still awoke to it.  
"Back already?"  
"Uh-huh. Feeling any better?"  
"Yes. Pomfrey gave Dobby some medicine to bring up to me with my breakfast. I feel fully recovered now."  
"That's good." Hermione could not wait any longer. "So, are you going to tell me what my surprise is yet?"  
"In a little. First go take a shower and get changed. Then you will see it." Hermione let out a sigh and went into the bathroom. Leaving Draco with a smug smile slapped across his face. Apparently pleased with himself for making her wait longer.  
Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. She walked up the spiral staircase to her room and pushed the door open. When she walked in and saw what was lying on her bed, she knew what her surprise was.   
On her bed lie a see-thru silk green nightgown, and a green envelope next to it. Hermione went to her bed, still holding the towel to her body, sat down and opened the letter, it read:   
  
Hermione-   
  
As you probably have figured out (being as smart as you are), this is your surprise. I had it sent here from a little lingerie shop in Knockturn Alley. I just figured, having fantasized about you in this for the whole year now, I should actually have the privilege of actually seeing you in it since we are together now. Slip it on and come back to my room, you will find the second half of your surprise there (wink). I hope you like it! I know I will!   
  
-'The sexy beast that is' Draco   
  
"I bet you will you cute little pervert." Hermione commented to herself with a smile. She threw the towel from her body and slipped the garment over her head. It was perfectly tight and form fitting. It went down to mid-thigh and every time she tried to pull it down farther, it shot straight back up. The only part that was not completely see-thru was the silky green material that covered her chest.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror on her wall. "Well, I can't say that it looks horrible. It look's alright actually. Just not in my usual taste." She picked up her towel from the bed and quickly scrunched her hair, then replaced it back on the bed. Instead of putting her hair up she just let her damp locks fall over her shoulders.   
"So now I have to go get the second part of my surprise. Wonder what it is this time?" She walked over to the door, began to turn the handle and the door flew open. It made her jump back in shock. Whom did the door reveal but Draco, in nothing but his silk green boxers (hehe they match).   
"I thought you wanted me too --"  
"I know, I did." he cupped her face in his hands. "But I couldn't wait any longer." he kissed her furiously down the side of her neck and along her collarbone. Which made Hermione's knees buckle. Before she could get to the floor Draco caught her. But never was there an instant where his lips were parted from her.   
'Bed, I need a bed.' Draco thought to himself. So he brought Hermione over to her bed and lied her down and placed himself above her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
'What have I done?' Ron was sitting down on the bathroom floor thinking to himself. 'I had no idea he felt this way. What have I done?' Ron was the one who had over heard Harry and Hermione talking in the hall that morning. 'I have to apologize. Tell her that I am truly sorry. I was never trying to hurt her. I would never want to hurt someone I love!' he had just thought of something 'OH MY GOD! Draco's father is coming! I have to warn her. She has to hid herself, and...him too.'   
Ron gathered himself together and bolted out of Gryffindor Tower to the Head Tower. When he finally reached the portrait, he racked hid brain for the password. Hermione had told it to him and Harry in the beginning of the year. "Er...Saturn?" no response "Mercury?" still know response. "I know it was a planet! Jupiter? Mars? Venus?" still no response. "What about, Pluto?" the portrait door swung open allowing Ron inside. "Ha! Got it!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Mmm...Draco" Hermione moaned in and out of breaths. Draco was straddling her. His body putting enormous pressure on hers. There mouth's cutting off one another's circulation, tongues dancing together as one.   
"Oh god Hermione!" Draco, taking advantage of the situation, put his hand under her lingerie and slowly ran his hand up her inner thigh then up along the side of her slimed body. Her smooth skin feeling like velvet against his fingertips.   
Hermione knew what Draco was doing, and she wasn't against it either. But, as his hand began to reach farther up upon her naked flesh, it was beginning to make her uncomfortable.   
"Draco!" she said rather loudly while pushing his hand down out of her garment.   
"I'm sorry. He kissed her forehead but was still on top of her. "I just got carried away. I'm so sorry. I would never take advantage of you."   
"I know you wouldn't. It was just uncomfortable. I'm sorry too, for over reacting."   
"You didn't over react. It's okay."   
Just then, the door was flung open by none other then...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ron ran into the common room and saw no one. He ran into the bathroom, no one. He then heard Hermione "Draco!" she yelled.   
"Oh my god! I hope I'm not to late!" he ran upstairs to her door and flung it open to find Draco laying on top of her in a position Ron would have rather not seen.   
"Ron!!!!" Hermione shot up in bed and fixed her night gown so no skin was showing to Ron. That wasn't doing her any justice though, it was way to short to cover anything. She pulled the sheets up to her neck. "What are you doing here?!?" Ron's only response was a gapping at the scene in front of him.   
"Yes Weasly...did you come to join the party? Because I have to tell you, this little love nest is full!" Ron's already red blushing race turned to a face red with fury. Fist clenching be his sides.   
Hermione could see that Ron was about to lunge and Draco and rip his head off. She quickly got up and went over to him. "Ron," he was paying no attention to her. He was to bust shooting daggers at Draco. "Ron, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's not what it looks like!"   
He shot his look of death over to her and away from Draco. "Forget it. Forget why I even came here!" she swirled around and flew down the stairs and out of the portrait hole with Hermione running behind him and Draco behind her.   
As soon as he slammed the portrait behind him, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks besides the couch. Draco also slowed down and stood next to her. "I wonder why he was here?" she questioned.   
"Like I know?" Draco responded obviously. Hermione sat on the arm of the couch and scratched her head. "Maybe he was going to try and do something to me again?" "Maybe. That's what I was thinking. But wouldn't he have done it? I mean that would have gave him more fuel to turn into a killing machine."   
"Hahaha!!!" Draco laughed. "Hearing the name 'Killing Machine' associated with the name 'Weasly' is hilarious." Hermione also let out a laugh.   
"Yea guess your right. It doesn't matter why he was here."   
"Right." Draco raised an eyebrow "So, let's pretend like it never happened shall we?" Hermione nodded. "Now...where were we? Oh! I think right about here." Draco tipped Hermione back, making her fall backwards on the couch.   
"Ahh!!!" Hermione shrieked playfully. Draco hovered on top of her again, this time making sure to keep his hands visible to her eyesight. He began kissing her all over again, and included some light petting. They were both enjoying this moment so very much. But it wouldn't last for long.   
All of a sudden there was a loud whirl from the fireplace causing Hermione and Draco's heads to snap in it's direction. There were now three of them in the common room, accompanied by a long silence that soon would be broken, by the visitor.   
"Hello, Draco..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey!!! So sorry to keep all of my adoring (yea right [but if you are tell me!!!]) fans waiting. So was it good??? I hoped you liked it! Before I get to me regular a/n, I have a question for everyone…what the heck is 'author alert'?????? Is that a good or bad thing, because I see I am on some people's author alerts and I'm like "Ummm…what's that mean?" so if you know can you please tell me, thanks! So um that mushy gushy part in the beginning, when she see's him sleeping after class, I'm sorry I had to put that in! I have always wanted a really lovey dovey part in there, and I finally put it in! Snaps for me!!!! Lol. (h/o brb, gotta watch American Idol!!! Lol!) Ok, back! Sorry there was that certain 'scene' in there, but I needed a reason for Ron to leave, and that was the 1st thing that came to mind. It was odd and hard for me to write so no criticism please. I don't have the next chap written yet, and I have no idea what to write so I don't know when the next chapter will be out! Review!!!!!!!! I love getting them, so review!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!! Luv ya! *Mmmmmmwah* 


	12. A Kiss Among Friends

Disclaimer: Hey so obviously, I do not have an imagination to create a place or characters like these so.none of them belong to me. Only the sick n twisted plot came from *my* imagination. Lol. Oh, hey um there will be a little cursing in here so that why it's PG-13 try n deal with it. It's not a lot though. Enjoy yourselves!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12: A Kiss Among Friends….  
  
"Father!!!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Oh gods!" Hermione breathed, letting her head drop in her hands.  
  
"Trying to uphold the family name Draco?" Lucius questioned calmly. "Well, I have to tell you something, there is only one thing wrong about this...THE BITCH IS A MUDBLOOD DRACO!" he violently shouted at his son. "How could you ever touch filth like that?!?"   
  
Draco came to his senses and un-straddled himself from his girlfriend. "She is not a Mudblood! I love her!"  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius yelled, causing his young son to fall off the couch in wrenching pain. And causing Hermione to scream in horror. "Shut up girl! Get away from him! He needs to learn a lesson!"  
  
Hermione was too busy worrying about Draco to hear him. She crouched down next to Draco and held him in her arms. He groaned while holding the non stop stabbing in his stomach.   
  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM GIRL!!!" Lucius ordered.   
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!!!" she yelled back while slapping his hand away.  
  
"Wrong move missy!" He grabbed her by her full head of hair, and violently threw her across the floor, the middle of her back smashing against the corner of a table.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" she screamed in pain.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called out to his girlfriend. Lucius shut him up with yet another curse.   
  
Lucius was still yelling curse after curse at Draco. Hermione pulled herself up to sitting position against the bottom of a chair, hand against her spine in wrenching pain. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, attempting to block out any sight of what she did not to want to see. Which was everything.   
  
Draco's screams and shallow breathing was music to Lucius' ears. He would not have done this by choice, but he *had* to put his son in his rightful place.  
  
"Why the hell are you here? Leave us the fuck alone!!!"  
  
"I am here, my dear," he bent down, only inches from her face, causing her eyes to fly open, "thanks to an anonymous source. A source, which I am very thankful for. A source, that led me to find out about you little rendezvous with my adolescent son."  
  
"Rendezvous? Adolescent? Be careful with those big words. You might hurt yourself." Lucius raised his hand and quickly brought it down against the side of her face.   
  
"Locomoter Mortis!" he shouted at her. Hermione's legs locked tightly together making her immobile from the waist down.  
  
"Draco! I can't move!"  
  
"I'm coming Hermione!" Draco pulled himself up onto him knees, still in pain, and attempted to crawl to Hermione's side.too bad his father was right there. Lucius took a step away from Hermione and towards Draco.   
  
"What do you think you're doing Draco? Have you not learned your lesson yet? Maybe this will help!" As he had just struck Hermione, he now struck Draco. He raised his foot behind him and brought forward crashing into his son's stomach, causing Draco to let out a whimper.   
  
"Please, stop it!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Do you actually think saying 'please' will make me stop girl?" he kicked Draco again. Hermione shook her head slowly and allowed herself to start crying. She realized that it was useless. She couldn't move, and he would never stop.   
  
"That's right girl, cry. Even though it won't help, cry." Lucius looked down at Draco, who was now unconscious. "I think my son still needs some disciplining. I will be taking him with me now." He pointed his wand at Draco, "Mobilicorpus." Causing him to hover in the air and into the fireplace. Lucius himself then stepped in, took a handful of floo powder, and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"   
  
Hermione was left immobile and in pain on the floor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ron ran to the first place her could think of. The first place where he could be alone with himself. The school Owlrey. Smashing through the heavy wooden door, he landed on the hay before him, and kicked the door shut. With his face still fiery red from what he had just witnessed, he began to kick and throw hay everywhere. Causing owl's to fly in every which direction.  
  
"I cannot believe she would let that filth touch her!" (*A/N- Isn't it ironic? Lucius said Hermione was filth. And Ron said Draco was filth*) Ron fumed. "And he has the nerve to say *that* to me too! I hope he gets what's coming to him! I hope his father tortures him until he screams bloody murder!"   
  
Ron stayed cemented in that Owlrey for only god knows how long. Just thinking blank and meaningless thoughts.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry wondered where everyone had gone. He was sitting in the usually bustling Gryffindor common room when he began looking around him. Wondering why tonight it was so unusually quiet. There was only one other in the common room, a forth year by the name of Tristan Reamer. Harry was going to go over and say "Hi" but thought he'd better not. Tristan was the strangest person in Gryffindor, and he looked much too busy with the drawing of his Zombies anyway. 'Maybe I'll just go and see Hermione.' he thought. He got up, tied his cloak around his neck and set out.  
  
While Harry was walking through damp, dark hallways, he got a bad vibe. He felt like there was something wrong.   
  
"Shit, that walked seemed so long!" Harry commented while rubbing his aching knee. He had arrived at the portrait and quietly said "Pluto". The girl in the portrait, who was looking up at the stars, gave him a worried look. "What?" he questioned rather annoyed, and received no answer. "What?" he repeated. The girl just returned to star gazing. Harry sighed and stepped up and through the portrait hole.   
  
When he got his whole self inside, he heard grunting and groaning. 'Erm.should I leave?' Harry asked himself. He didn't know what was going on just around the corner from him. All of a sudden it went quiet and the portrait shut behind him.   
  
"Hello?" he heard. "Is someone there? Can you please help me?" they begged, voice cracking.   
  
Harry stepped around the corner to find Hermione lying on the floor, legs locked together with a bleeding lip. She was trying to wrench her knees apart.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione! What happened?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Just get this spell off of me first, please! I can't feel my legs!"   
  
Harry quickly drew his wand from his robes and announced, "Finite Incantatum!" Hermione's legs loosened and fell apart, allowing all the blood and feeling to return to them. He ran over to her and held his sobbing friend in his arms.   
  
"Harry, my god Harry, it was horrible! He took him! He took him and--"  
  
"Who? Who took who?"  
  
"Lucius, he took Draco!"  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Malfoy Manor! Oh god Harry it was horrible! He was using Crucio on him!" she cried. "He wouldn't stop! He almost killed him! He was unconscious! And then, and then he threw me into the table and hit me! It was horrible! We have to get Draco!"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione calm down. Just start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened." she nodded. Harry helped her up onto the couch and tended to her wounds, while she explained everything to him.  
  
********* (Time Lapse)*********  
  
"...and then Lucius was kicking Draco in the stomach, and he fell unconscious. Then he put Draco's body and himself into the fireplace and flooed them to Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Wait so...what were you two doing when he came here?" Harry asked her teasingly.   
  
"We were--well, I--I already told you Harry!"  
  
"I know. I'm just joking."  
  
"This is no time for joking." she said sternly.  
  
"Your right, sorry 'Mione." Harry replied in an apologetic voice. He slowly ran a damp cloth across her forehead and patted her cheek with it. Hermione breathed in sharply. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's--it's just my back again, it hurts so much." she said, while trying to rub out the pain.  
  
"Here, let me help." Harry helped Hermione turn around and began to massage her back.  
  
She arched her spine and tilted her head to one the sighing and said "Thank you Harry, that feels much better." She turned to face him and gave a warm smile. Harry just laughed nervously and bit his lip.   
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It *is* something. You've been such a great friend through the years, and throughout this whole ordeal. I just want you to know that you mean so much to me and I am very thankful for having you in my life. Basically, I'm just trying to say thanks...for everything, Harry."  
  
"Your welcome Hermione." Harry could not remember a time in his life when his blood was flowing as fast as it was now.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What is it?'  
  
"My lip, its bleeding again." she said holding a finger to he bloodspot.  
  
"Oh, here, let me." Her turned her back around and dabbed the damp cloth to her lip trying to stop the blood flow.   
  
There she was, his best friend in the whole entire world, sitting before him and needing love. She needed someone right now. Someone told hold her. Someone to comfort her.   
  
Someone to love her. He could be that someone. She was so beautiful, her hair, in honey brown waves, laying across her milky skin. Her hazel eyes, so gracious. And the one thing Harry couldn't help but noticing, her outfit. He felt the urge to just kiss her perfect lips and take her breath away.  
  
Their eyes were locked together just staring. Hermione finally broke her concentration and looked to the side. She felt guilty for looking *that* way into another man's eyes. That was the way she looked into Draco's eyes.   
  
"Hermione?" she slowly turned back towards him.  
  
"What is it Ha--" she was cut off by the touch of his lips upon hers.   
  
Harry loved this feeling. The feeling of finally getting something you have longed for, for years upon end. Her lips were deliciously warm and giving. But the warmth was soon replaced with a chill. Hermione pulled away rather fast and shot him a look of disgust.   
  
"How? How could you? And after all I just said? How could you?" he jumped off the couch, tied her cloak around her neck and ran for the door, when Harry grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Hermione I'm--I'm so, so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment! I don't know what came over me! I never meant to offend you or anything! Please stay."   
  
"No!" she answered sternly. "Just leave me alone!" she shook him off her wrist and ran out the portrait.   
  
It was such a bitter sweet thought. He wanted her, yet could never have her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ripped through the hallways of the darkened school trying to think where she could go to just be alone and think. She stopped, turned around and saw the outside lights coming through he entrance doors. She ran out the doors and across the grounds. With the freezing night air, numbing every inch of her body, she ran to the edge of the Dark Forest and slumped down next to a tree.  
  
"My whole life is a mess!" she loudly announced, tears freezing into icicles while streaming down her face. "I have to do something! I have to get Draco back!" She stood up and wiped her sorrows away.   
  
With determination on her mind, and love in her heart, she marched back up to the castle. Praying that Harry had had enough common sense to leave already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hey so hope you liked!!!!! This I have to admit was one of my favorite chapters, but hey you can still send flames, constructive only though! Hey.I only received 2 reviews, not form my friends on the last chapter n that was really disappointing! Thanks to those who did review. I have a beta-reader/editor now so my grammar n spelling will be better! Yayfulness! So anyway, I don't want to spend to much time on these author's notes so.bye!!!! Review!!!! 


	13. Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: Yea, you know…..

* * *

Chapter 13: Ties That Bind... 

Within seconds, Lucius and his unconscious son landed in the cold ashy fireplace if his office at Malfoy Manor. Scooping Draco out of the ashes Lucius walked a few paces and dropped the limp body with a thud.

A level below, Narcissa was tending to a pan of frogs legs and a pitcher of Butterbeer. She raised her head and listened to her husbands footsteps. Instructing the new house elf Dani to finish off with the dinner, she took off her apron and headed up the staircase to her husbands office.

Narcissa arrived at the red oak door of the office and cautiously knocked.

"What is it?" Lucius questioned from the other side of the wood, with a tone of annoyance winding throughout his voice.

"May I come in?"

"Yes" He replied stiffly.

She pushed open the heavy door and peered inside. Lucius was sitting on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest. He was simply staring at the lifeless body on the floor before him. Narcissas hand shot to her mouth in shock. There was her son, her pride and joy, her reason for worth living, lying near dead on the ground.

"What happened?" she questioned astonished.

"He disgraced our family" Lucius replied plainly. "He needed to learn a lesson.

"But what did you _do_ to him?"

"He needed to learn a lesson."

"But Lucius! He's our—"

"HE NEEDED TO LEARN A LESSON!" Lucius boomed back. "Do not argue with me any longer woman!" he spat

Narcissa lowered her hands and folded them over each other over her abdomen. She knew she could not win against him. It would be better just not to argue.

Lucius turned, stared out his office window and announced, "Get him out of my sight."

Narcissa kneeled on the floor next to Draco and, with what little strength she had left, she scooped up her sons limber body and began out and down towards the parlor. She sat herself on the edge of the sofa and gently slid her arm out from underneath him. Putting the throw over him, she called for Dani to bring her a pitcher of chilled water and some rags. Two minutes later the pitter patter of tiny feet had brought what she had requested. Narcissa grabbed a rag, dampened it, then wrung it out and steadily drew it across Draco's forehead. Slowly but surely, he began to wake.

"Draco?" he stirred "Love, it's Mummy. Draco wake up." Narcissa stroked his hair out of his face.

"Mum?"

"Yes Darling. C'mon Draco, wake up." He grunted and sighed. "Sit up for me alright?" he complied while she positioned herself on a chair next to him. "Do you want me to fetch out some water?"

"What? Erm, yea, sure." He replied, still obviously a little out of it.

Narcissa drew herself up from the chair and made her way into the kitchen, when footsteps could be heard descending down the staircase. Lucius appeared in the doorway across the room from Draco.

"Oh, you're conscious again I see. Oh well that's just unfortunate isn't it?" Lucius walked across the room towards his son.

Draco knew he had brought "shame" upon their family, in his father's eyes, and he would never be allowed to forget that.

"Go take a shower Draco." Lucius slapped him across the face. "You smell of her filth!" He turned and disappeared into a long dark corridor.

"Yes." Draco replied to his now out-of-sight father. He gathered himself from the couch and trudged upstairs and into his bathroom.

After sliding each off, each one with an exceptional amount of pain, he ran his finger through his locks and stepped into the steam filled shower. The comfort of the warm water seemed to cause all his fears to disappear. His fears for himself, his fears for Hermione. He wished he knew where she was at this moment. Who she was with and what she was feeling. Was she alright? Was she safe? Was she in danger?

* * *

After trudging back across the damp grounds and then again up through the castle, Hermione had finally reached her tower once again. 'Oh please have left!' she thought. The portrait opened and she took only a single step inside. "Harry?" Silence. "Thank Goodness." Hermione continued to make her was into the common room when she saw and arm peeking over the side of the high backed chair. She let out a barely audible gasp. The occupant popped his head around the side of the chair. 

"Hermione!"

"Harry! Why haven't you gone yet?"

"Hermione just let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Harry. Please, just go." She walked over to the chair and Harry arose to meet her height. "You know what you did. How could there be any explanation? You—"

Harry grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on the table behind her. "Hermione! Just listen to me, I can—"

"No! Stop this! Let go of me!" she managed to stand herself up and attempt to bolt around Harry. But unfortunately his reflexes were more developed than hers.

"No! You are going to listen to me! You're going to stop thinking about yourself and you're going to stop thing about Draco for just two minutes. Two minutes that's all I'm asking of you Hermione! You can hate me after if you want to. But right now, right now you are going to listen to what I have to say!"

Hermione had never seen Harry this forceful with anyone before. She decided that two minutes was not going to kill her. And he _did_ say that she didn't have to forgive him if she didn't want to. That she could still hate him. But "hate" is a strong word. She sat back town on the table behind her.

"Thank you. Now please just let me go through this without you interrupting me. That is not too much to ask of you is it?" Hermione shook her head while staring over to the right of him. "Alright, first of all let me just say that I am not in love with you Hermione. By any means. I do love you as more than a friend, I love you as a sister. I love you, but am not in love with you." Harry stated bluntly "You are a very attractive, intelligent and loving girl and _any_, yes _any_, guy would be lucky as hell to have you. But you have someone and I completely understand and accept that fact. But there you were, my best entire world, and you needed someone. You needed someone to help, calm and comfort you. And I never have been in too many of these predicaments before so, I panicked. I did the first thing that came to my mind. Unfortunately it being that. I was willing to do anything to help you, even if it _did_ risk the ties of our friendship. At the time I felt I was doing the right thing. I felt as if your world could be right again. But as it turns out I made a gigantic mistake. And finally I want to say that I am truly and honestly sorry. And that I never meant to hurt you in any way." Harry paused for a moment "Alright, I'm done. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Hermione stood up, looked at Harry and walked past him.

As Harry hung his head in shame and sorrow, Hermione came, in a slight gallop, back his way and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh! I'm sorry too Harry! I'm just so confused as well. I overreacted and I apologize too."

Without a second needed to reconsider, Harry hugged his best friend right back and was thankful that he did not allow this to come between their friendship.

"So…" Harry said. "Let's figure out a way to get you back to Draco!"

But before Hermione could even respond, there came a large "swish" from the fireplace. A third person in the room now accompanied them.

* * *

A/N- Soooo…………I'M BACK! I cannot believe it's been over two years (I think, haha) since I have been back on here! Well, updating at least! O man I miss this soooo much! Let me just say thank you to TLSutton for making me come to my sense's and force me to start writing again. Ha, like anyone is gonna read this anyway. Okay well hope you enjoyed, I know it was a tad bit boring but I had to catch the story up on things. Well SAT's and my school Musical are coming up this month so not that much in the next month! Bye! COMMENT! xoxo 

P.S.- My Myspace name is "Dont Judge Me 2morrow, By The Way Im Acting 2day" (URL .../tutukaboo)


End file.
